Beauty and the Bison
by w.i.t.c.h fan in ut
Summary: In order to save her brothers life Taranee gives herself as a prisoner to a horrible Bison. Even though Taranee is treated kindly by the Bison's servants what will happen between her and the Bison. COMPLETE!
1. Cast

Beauty and the Bison

Beauty and the Bison

W.I.T.C.H. fan: okay this is my seventh story with W.I.T.C.H. and Avatar and I hope you guys like it.

Cast

Taranee as Belle

Zuko/Appa as Beast

Peter Taranee's brother as Maurice

Jet as Gaston

Ty Lee as Lefou

Aang as Lemiuare if that is how you spell it

Sokka and Will as Cogsworth

Irma and Cornelia as Mrs. Potts

Lillian and Chris as Chip

Hay Lin as the Wardrobe

Elyon as Fifi the feather duster

W.I.T.C.H. fan: well I think that's it but if I forgot anything don't kill me


	2. A quiet village

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Okay this is the second chapter to my story so here goes.**

A quiet village

_Once upon a time in a faraway land a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled selfish and unkind. Then one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter form the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in heart. As punishment she transformed him into a hideous bison and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed by his monstrous form the bison concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly on enchanted rose which would bloom until his seventeenth year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love before the last petal fell then the spell would be broken. If not he would be doom to remain a bison for all time. As the years passed he fell into despair for who could ever learn to love a bison…._

One bright morning a thirteen year old girl walked out of a small rustic cottage holding a book in her arms. She had dark brown hair that was very short except for the beaded lock of hair dangling on the side of her face. She had tan skin, sparkling brown eyes with glasses and wore a yellow almost gold dress with an orange colored hood. Her name was Taranee Cook. As she walked toward the village she started to sing.

Taranee: **Little town it's a quiet village every day like the one before. **

**little town full of little people waking up to say….**

Just as she walked into town everyone echoed the chorus "Hello" Taranee smiled slightly and looked over to see a teenage boy with brown shaggy hair wearing a black shirt and tan pants with a long brown coat hanging over them. His name was Caleb the town's rather reluctant baker.

**There goes the baker with his tray like always **

**the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same **

**since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town…**

"Hey Taranee. What's up?" Caleb called to her as he walked past her to an open window. "Hey Caleb" Taranee greeted going over to him. "So where are you going?" He asked. "The bookshop" Taranee replied. "I just finished the best story. It was about a beanstalk and an ogre and…." "That great" Caleb interrupted. The he yelled into the window. "Blunk get your smelly butt over here and help me out!" Taranee shrugged, rolled her eyes and kept walking. She soon passed two girls named Toph and Katara.

Toph and Katara: **Look there she goes that girl is strange no question dazed and distracted can't you tell**

Azula: **Never part of any crowd**

Zhao: **Course her head's abroad some clouds**

All( but Taranee): **No denying she's a funny girl that Taranee!**

Taranee jumped onto a wagon as it passed by

Pipsqueak: **G'morning**

Smellerbee: **Good day**

Pipsqueak: **How is our family?**

Mai walked up to Bato's fruit stall.

Mai: **Hello**

Bato: **Good day**

Mai: **How is your wife?**

Miranda( from W.I.T.C.H.) **I need six eggs!**

Cedirc: **That's too expensive!**

Taranee: **There must be more then this provincial life**

Taranee walked in to Won Shi Tong's book shop and greeted him with a smile. "Good morning Taranee" Won Shi Tong greeted. "Morning. I've come to return the book that I borrowed" Taranee said handing him the book. "You finished it already did you" He asked as Taranee climbed the ladder to look for another book. "I couldn't put it down. You wouldn't happen to have anything new would you?" "Not since yesterday I'm afraid" Won Shi Tong replied with a slight laugh. "Aw that's okay I'll just borrow this one" Taranee said grabbing a book and handing to Won Shi Tong. "This book, but you've already read it twice". the bookstore owner replied. Taranee laughed as she got down from the ladder. "Well it's me favorite. Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise". Won Shi Tong shook his head at her. "Well if you like that much then it is yours to keep". "Wow really" Taranee asked in shock. "Absolutely" Won Shi Tong assured her. Taranee smiled widely. "Thank you very much" She said as she walked out of the store. As she left three men named Matt, Nigel and Eric watched her.

Matt Nigel Eric: **Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar **

**I wonder if she's feeling well**

Women: **With a dreamy far off look**

Men: **And her nose stuck in a book**

All: **What a puzzle to the rest of us is Taranee Cook**

Taranee sat near a fountain with a small crowd of children with her.

Taranee:** Oh isn't this amazing it's my favorite part ****because you'll see **

**here's where she meets prince charming **

**but she won't discover that it's him till chapter three.**

As Taranee walked away she passed a hat shop where Bess and Courtney Grumper were trying on hats.

Bess: **Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty her looks have got no parallel**

Courtney: **But behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd very different from the rest of us.**

All: **She's nothing like the rest of us yes different from the rest of us is Taranee**

A flock of geese flew overhead and a gun shot sounded killing one of them As it fell to the ground a girl with a braid wearing a two piece pink outfit held out a sack to catch it in. But she was off by about three feet. Quickly she stuffed it in the sack and ran back to a young teenage boy with shaggy brown hair with some sort of armor on. His name was Jet. "Wow nice shot Jet you're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Ty Lee gushed. "I know" Jet smirked. "No beast alive stands a chance against you and no girl for that matter". "You got that right Ty Lee. And I have my sights set on that one" He said pointing toward Taranee. "You mean the scientist's sister" Ty Lee said in shock. "She's the one the lucky girl that I'm going to marry" Jet continued. "But she's" Ty Lee started but was interrupted by Jet. "The most beautiful girl in town". "I know…" Ty Lee tried again but still Jet interrupted her. "That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best Ty Lee?" Ty Lee sighed. "Yes you do"

Jet: **Right from the moment when I met her saw her **

**I said she's gorgeous and I fell for in town there's only she **

**who's as beautiful as me so I'm making plans to woo and marry Taranee**

Then Taranee walked by and Jet followed her. As he did he walked past Jin, Song, and Yue who immediately started staring at Jet.

Jin, Song and Yue:** Look there he goes isn't he dreamy. **

**Jet oh he's so cute be still my heart **

**I'm hardly breathing he's such a strong dark tall and handsome brute!**

Jet was having some major trouble in trying to get to Taranee who was weaving through the crowd with much more ease. **(A/N okay this is all I know from the movie)**

Cabbage merchant: **Hello**

Jet: **Scuse' me**

Bumi: **I'll get the knife**

Jet: **Please let me through**

Taranee: **There must be then this provincial life!**

Jet: **Just watch I'm going to make Taranee my wife!**

The townspeople gathered around Jet and soon surrounded him.

All: **Look there she goes a girl who strange but special **

**a most peculiar mademoiselle it's a pity and a sin **

**she doesn't quit fit in she really is a funny girl **

**a beautiful but funny girl She really is a funny girl that Taranee Cook!**

Taranee turned around thinking she had heard something but when she did everyone was doing the things that they always did. Taranee shrugged and started to leave when suddenly Jet who had finally caught up with her appeared in front of her. "Hello Taranee" Jet greeted with a smile. "Hi Jet" Taranee said. When she tried to get past him Jet grabbed her book. She turned around with a frown. "Jet can I have my book back"? She asked as she tried to grab it. Jet kept it out of her reach and began to look through it. "How can you read this? There's no pictures" He asked in disbelief. Taranee smirked. "Well some people use there imagination". Jet turned to face her. "Taranee it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things" As he said this Jet carelessly tossed the book into a puddle. Taranee ran over to pick it up but Jet stepped in her way. "Like me". Not to far away Jin Song and Yue sighed dreamily at Jet. Jet totally oblivious to the girls continued to talk to Taranee. "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking". Taranee stood up cleaning her book. "Jet you are positively primeval". "Why thank you Taranee" Jet said proudly having no idea that Taranee had just totally insulted him. He continued as he started to lead Taranee away. "What do you say we go to the tavern and take a look at my trophies". "Maybe some other time" Taranee said trying to get away. Song shook her head in shock. "What's wrong with her"? She asked Yue. "She's crazy" Yue answered. Jin sighed. "He's gorgeous".

Taranee finally managed to pull away from Jet. "Please Jet I can't. I have to get home to help my brother. Goodbye". Ty Lee, who had just walked over to them, burst out laughing. "That crazy loon, he needs all the help he can get!" Jet joined in with Ty Lee's laughter. Taranee found nothing funny about that. "Don't talk about my brother that way!" Jet stopped his laughing instantly and hit Ty Lee on the head. "Yeah, don't talk about her brother that way." Taranee continued. "My brother is not crazy he's a genius!" Just as she spoke a huge explosion came from her house. Taranee ran to her house as fast as she could while Jet and Ty Lee just laughed their heads off.

As soon as Taranee made it to her house she ran to the cellar and opened it. Smoke came out the second she did. "Peter" Taranee said as she made her way into the cellar. As the smoke cleared she saw a boy about four years older then her, with a same dark skin, hair, except his was in dreadlocks, and brown eyes. He wore dark green pants with a yellow t-shirt and was standing next to a big rather square machine with all sorts of gears and levers. This was Taranee's older brother Peter. "How the heck did that happen?" Peter asked himself. Taranee hurried over. "Are you okay Peter"? She asked. Peter nodded. "Yeah, but I'm about to give up on this stupid hunk of junk" He said pointing to the machine and giving it a kick. Taranee giggled. "You always say that bro". "No I am dead serious this time. I am never going to get it to work!" Peter said. "Yes you will and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow", Taranee smirked, "and become a world famous inventor". Peter looked at his sister. "You really think so"? Taranee smiled. "I always have Peter". This seemed to raise Peter's spirit. "Well then let's get this thing fixed up shall we". As he bent under the machine he signaled for Taranee to stand by the tool's in case he needed anything. "So what did you do for fun today?" Peter asked. "Got a new book" Taranee answered. Then another thought came to her. "Hey Peter do you think I'm odd?" Peter poked his head out form the machine wearing big goggles that made his eyes look huge. "My little sister odd? Where would you get an idea like that?" Taranee shrugged. "I don't know, it's just I'm not sure that I fit in. There's no one that I can really talk to". Peter's voice echoed as he spoke. "Well what about Jet he's a handsome guy and he really seems to like you". Taranee rolled her eyes. "Oh he's handsome all right and rude and conceited! Peter that guy is so not for me!" Taranee cried throwing her hand in the air. Peter chuckled as he got out form the machine. "Well don't worry little sis because this invention is gonna start a new life for us. I think that's done it. Now let's give this baby a try." He pulled the lever and he and Taranee were prepared in case something went wrong. But instead it worked perfectly. "It works!" Taranee cried. "It does?" Peter asked. When he saw the machine working he became thrilled. "It does!" "You did it. You really did it!" Taranee cried hugging her brother. "Hitch up the ostrich horse sis because I'm off to the fair!" Peter cried.

A few minutes later Taranee waved goodbye to Peter as he left. "See you later Peter. Good luck!" Taranee called. "See ya' Taranee and take care while I'm gone!" Peter replied.


	3. A castle in the woods

Castle in the woods

It had been a few hours since Peter had left on his journey but instead of making it to the fair, he and the ostrich horse had gotten lost. "We should have been there by know" Peter said aloud as he looked at a map. "Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken the… wait a minute" Peter held up his lantern to get a better look at the fork in the road he had come to. He tried to read it but he couldn't since the letters were mixed up or scratched of. "Come on lets go this way" He said as he pulled the horse in the direction that he wanted. The horse looked at the dark and gloomy looking road that Peter wanted them to take and then he looked at the safer looking road. He immediately turned to go in the safer direction but Peter stopped him. "Come on boy it's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time".

As they continued a wolf howled scaring the crap out of the ostrich horse. Peter however didn't seem to notice because he was too absorbed in the map. "This can't be right. Where have you taken us boy? We had better turn around". Suddenly even more wolves howled and the poor ostrich horse, who was scared to death by now, reared back, knocked Peter to the ground and ran away. Peter looked around in the darkness nervously. "Boy" He whispered cautiously. Suddenly a low dangerous growl caught his attention and he looked up to see a pack of wolves. "Whew okay it's just some wolves" Peter said calmly as he turned to leave. Then his eyes widened in fear. "OH CRAP!" Peter yelled as he took off as fast as he could. The wolves chased after him in hot pursuit.

After running for a while Peter slipped and fell down a hill. As he quickly got up he noticed a large gate. He ran for it and banged against them trying to open them."Is someone there! Help!" Peter yelled when he saw the wolves coming closer. Finally he managed to get the gates open just enough for him to squeeze through. As the wolves left Peter sighed in relief but when he turned around he gasped when he saw a huge dark castle standing in front of him.

Peter carefully opened the castle doors and walked into the main hallway. "Hello" he called. "The poor guy must have lost his way in the woods" A young male voice whispered. "Be quiet!" Another male voice whispered back sharply. "Maybe he'll go away" A female voice spoke up. "Is someone there" Peter called hearing the voices. Behind a corner stood four teenagers about the age of twelve through fifteen. One was a fourteen year old girl with fiery red hair wearing dark red pants and dark red shirt covered by a pink jacket. Her name was Will Vandom. Another was a fifteen year old boy wearing blue robes with his hair tied into a small ponytail. His name was Sokka. The next was a twelve year old boy with blue arrow tattoos all over him wearing bright orange robes. His name was Aang. The last one was a thirteen year old girl with tow blonde braids wearing a purple sweater with a black stripe and a matching purple skirt. Her name was Elyon Aang's girlfriend. Sokka and Will glared at Elyon and Aang.

"Not a word you two not one word" Sokka whispered. "And if you do you are so dead" Will threatened. "I don't mean to intrude but I've lost my ostrich horse and I need a place to stay for the night" Peter called. Elyon and Aang glanced pleadingly at their friends. "Come on guys have a heart" Aang said. "Can't we let him stay one night?" Elyon asked. "Shush, shush, SHUSH!" Will and Sokka said as they clamped their hands over their mouths. Elyon and Aang looked at each other and started kicking Will and Sokka in the legs. "Ow, ow, ow, OUCH!" Will and Sokka cried in pain. "Of course sir" Aang greeted. Elyon smiled. "Your welcome here" "Who said that?" Peter asked as he tried to find the people. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Elyon and Aang smiling at him. "Hi" They greeted him. Will and Sokka, now recovered, stomped over to them ready to lecture their friends. "Well now you guys have done it" Sokka said angrily. "Yeah splendid just peachy" Will agreed. Peter smiled. "Hi I…ahh…ahh…I…ACHOO!" Peter let out such a loud sneeze that Will's hair actually stood on end. Sokka burst out laughing when he saw it but Elyon and Aang were too concerned about Peter to notice.

"Oh man you're really soaked" Elyon said. "Hey come on and sit by the fire that should help" Aang said leading Peter to the sitting room. "Thank you" Peter said in a sick voice. Will and Sokka ran after them. "No way! You guys know what the master would do if he found out about this" Will said nervously. The group didn't notice a shadowy figure on top of the staircase who rushed off after the group. "I demand that you stop… right…there" Sokka said as he fell down the stairs on the last three words. "Smooth move ponytail" Will laughed. But her laughter stopped when she saw Peter sitting down in a large chair. "Oh man he's in the master's chair" She said to Sokka. Then a small black cat named Napoleon ran over to Peter and jumped on his lap. Will and Sokka's jaws dropped. "I'm not seeing this!" Sokka said rubbing his eyes. "Come on Sokka we gotta stop this" Will said. Will and Sokka started to walk over but a cart rolled over them.

On the cart were two teenage girls and two children. The first girl had long blonde hair and was wearing a pink shirt and black pants. Her name was Cornelia. The next girl had honey brown hair and was wearing a dark purple dress with pink leg warmers. Her name was Irma. The two children were Irma and Cornelia's little brother and sister, Chris and Lillian. "Would you like some tea" Irma asked politely. Chris spoke up. "It will get you warm in no time". Will and Sokka, from face down in the carpet, yelled. "No tea. No tea!" "Yea Thank you" Peter said. Cornelia handed Lillian a cup of tea and Lillian went over to Peter. "Don't spill it Lillian" Cornelia warned. "I won't Cornelia" Lillian assured her sister.

Just as Peter started to drink the sitting room doors flew open and a strong gust of wind entered, extinguishing the fire. Sokka and Will dove under the carpet, Elyon hid behind Aang, and Chris and Lillian clung to the shaking Irma and Cornelia in fear. "Oh crap" Will and Sokka whispered in fear. On the stairs, in the darkness, stood a terrifying figure. It had sharp horns, white fur, a black nose, huge claws, huge feet, and quills on his back. It was the creature that lived and ruled the castle, It was the master that the servants feared, It was the bison, Appa. "There's a stranger here!" he said in a dangerous growl. Aang and Elyon nervously stepped forward. "Master please allow us to explain" Aang said. Elyon took over. "You see the boy was lost in the woods he was cold and wet and…" She was interrupted by the bison as he let out a loud roar that sent Elyon jumping into Aang's arms, with him holding her bridal style

Sokka peeped out from under the carpet, much to Will's dismay. She, unlike Sokka, knew when she was supposed to keep her mouth shut and this was one of those times. "Sokka don't say anything!" She begged him in a whisper. Sokka ignored her. "Master I would like to take this moment to say… This was all their fault. I tried to stop them but would they listen to me. No, no, no…" Again Appa sent out a roar that sent Sokka back under the carpet.

Peter was shaking in his seat in fear. He looked one way and didn't see anything. But when he looked the other way, he found himself face to face with the Appa. "Who are you? What are doing here?" He demanded. Peter shook more then ever as he spoke. "Well I was lost in the woods and…" "You're not welcome here!" Appa roared. " Please I simply…" Peter started but was interrupted. "What are you staring at" Appa cried. "N-nothing" Peter said. Appa didn't believe him. "So you've come to stare at the beast have you!" He roared. "Please I meant no harm. I just needed a place to stay!" Peter begged. "I'll give you a place to stay" Appa growled.

With that he grabbed the young man and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him leaving the terrified servants in darkness.

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Well that was an interesting chapter wasn't it**

**Peter: Are you kidding?! Appa is out to get me!**

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Well sorry!**

**Taranee and Irma: R AND R!**


	4. Taranee's new home

Taranee's new home

The next morning back in the village Jet and Ty Lee peered through the bushes to see Taranee's house. Jet was wearing a fancy suit and Ty Lee was wearing a pink dress. "Oh man Taranee's is going to get the surprise of her life huh Jet" Ty Lee smirked. Jet nodded. "Yep this is her lucky day all right". As he walked off he let go of the bushes and they hit Ty Lee right in the mouth.

Jet walked over to a crowd that were preparing for the wedding. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding but first I have to go in there and propose to the girl" Everyone in the crowd laughed, except for Song Jin and Yue who were being major cry babies. Jet turned to Ty Lee. "Now remember Ty Lee when Taranee and I come out that door…" Ty Lee nodded eagerly. "I know I know I strike up the band" With that Ty Lee started waving her hands in front of a small band who started playing 'Here comes the bride' very fast. Jet rolled his eyes, picked up a tuba and jammed it onto Ty Lee's head. "Not yet"! He said. "Sorry" Ty Lee said her voice echoing in the tuba.

Inside her house Taranee was reading her book when she heard a knock at the door. When she looked through the small eye-hole she saw Jet. Taranee made a face like she was going to gag, pasted on a fake smile and opened the door.

"Jet what a pleasant surprise" She said with the slightest hint of sarcasm. Jet smirked. "Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know Taranee there isn't a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day your dreams come true". Taranee scoffed. "What do you know about my dreams Jet"? Jet smirked wider. "Plenty, Here picture this" With that Jet plopped down in a chair and propped his muddy boots onto the table flat on Taranee's book. Taranee wrinkled her nose in disgust but Jet hardly noticed as he was too busy talking. "A rustic hunting lodge my latest kill roasting on the fire and my little wife massaging my feet. While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven" Jet said as he stood up. "Dogs?" Taranee asked as she picked up her book and began to clean it. Jet laughed. "No Taranee. Strapping boys like me". "Imagine that" Taranee said rolling her eyes. "And do you know who that little wife would be?" Jet asked. "Let me think" Taranee asked hoping the answer wasn't what she thought it was. "You Taranee" Jet said. By know Jet had her cornered against the door. "Jet I'm speechless I really don't know what to say" She said. Jet placed his hands on either side of the door and smirked. "Say you'll marry me". Taranee smirked slightly. "I'm sorry Jet but I just don't deserve you". With that Taranee opened the door and Jet fell out and into a puddle of mud. "But thanks for asking"? Taranee said with a laugh before she slammed the door shut.

Ty Lee who was conducting the band by the mud puddle turned her head to see Jet in the mud. She suppressed a giggle and asked Jet. "So how'd it go"? Jet grabbed her and growled. "I'll have Taranee for my wife make no mistake about that". After he said this Jet stormed off completely furious.

A few minutes later Taranee peeked out the door. "Is he gone"? When she saw he was Taranee went out back to feed the chickens muttering angrily. "Cam you imagine he asked me to marry him. ME. The wife of that boorish, brainless…" Rolling her eyes Taranee stated to sing.

Taranee: **Madame Jet**

**Can you just see it**

**Madame Jet his little wife**

**No sir not me I guarantee it**

**I want much more then this provincial life.**

Taranee ran until she was in an open field and started to sing again.

Taranee:** I want adventure in the great**

**wide somewhere I want it more then I can tell**

**And for once it might be grand**

**to have someone understand**

**I want so much more then they've got planned.**

At that moment the ostrich horse came running up the hill with the cart with Peter's invention still on it. "Where's… Where's Peter?" Taranee said starting to get very worried. "Where is he boy. Oh we have to find him. You have to take me to him".

Later Taranee and the ostrich horse cam to the castle. "What is this place?" Taranee asked. The ostrich horse let out a worried yelp and Taranee calmed him down. "Easy boy easy". She gasped when she saw a piece of cloth stuck on the gate. She recognized it as a part of Peter's shirt. "Peter…" Taranee said softly

Inside the castle Will and Sokka were lecturing Elyon and Aang about the previous evening. "Couldn't keep quiet could we? Just had to invite him to stay didn't we?" Sokka said. Will took over. "Serve him tea. Sit in the master's chair. Pet the cat". Aang shook his head. "I was trying to be hospitable". As this was going on Taranee opened the castle door and stepped into the foyer. "Hello is anyone here?" She walked around calling out Peter's name.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Chris and Lillian ran up to Irma and Cornelia who were washing the dishes. "Irma guess what there's a girl in the castle!" Chris said. Irma rolled her eyes. "Sure there is Chris". Chris found and Lillian cam to his rescue. "No really we saw her guys"! Cornelia didn't turn around when she answered. "You guys Irma and I have had it with your jokes. We all know that there is not a girl in the castle". Suddenly a girl named Meng popped up. "Hey guys guess what? There's a girl in the castle"! Irma and Cornelia looked at each other then at their smirking siblings. "Told you so" The eight year olds gloated.

Back with Will, Sokka, Aang and Elyon.

"Irresponsible. Waxy eared. Air filled heads…" "Peter" The sudden call startled Will, Sokka Elyon and Aang. The four of them turned to see Taranee's figure disappear from behind the wall. "Did you guys see that?" Aang asked. Without bothering to answer the four of them zoomed over to the wall. What they saw shocked and surprised them.

"It's a girl!" Elyon squealed. Sokka scoffed. "I know it's a girl". Aang was practically jumping out of his skin with excitement. "Don't you guys see. She's the one the girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell"! As he said this he grabbed Elyon hand and spun her before they ran off to catch up with Taranee. "Wait for us!" Will and Sokka cried.

The four came to the door way that led up to the prison cells seconds before Taranee. Will and Sokka quickly hid behind the door and Aang and Elyon ran up the stairs. Taranee soon came in. "Hello is anyone here?" She heard Aang and Elyon running and called after them. "Wait I'm looking for my brother I…" Will and Sokka peered out from the door and looked at each other with matching "This is not going to end well" looks.

When Taranee made it up the stairs she looked around but Elyon and Aang had hidden behind a pillar. "Huh that funny I was sure that there was someone" She thought aloud. "Is anyone here"? She called.

"Taranee"? A familiar voice said from a cell. "Peter" Taranee cried. She quickly ran over to the cell while Aang and Elyon low fived each other softly. As Taranee knelt down next to the cell she took Peter's hands. "H-h-how did you find me"? He asked before he coughed. "Oh your hands are like ice" Taranee said in concern. "I have to get you out of here". Peter stopped his sister. "Taranee I want you to leave this place". He said firmly. "Who's done this to you?" Taranee asked. Peter shook his head. "There's no time to explain you must go. Now!" "I won't leave you" Taranee replied.

The second the words left her mouth she felt someone grab her arm and hurl her away from the cell. "What are you doing here!" The person yelled. "Run Taranee!" Peter cried Taranee sat up. "Who there? Who are you?" She asked nervously. She couldn't see anything except a dark shadow thank to the light coming from the ceiling. " My name is Appa the master of this castle" The shadow growled.

Taranee crawled back over to her brother's cell. "I've come for my brother. Please let him out. Can't you see he's sick?" She cried desperately. "Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" Appa yelled back. "But he could die! Please I'll do anything!" Taranee begged. "There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner" Appa growled as he started to walk away. "Oh there must be something that I ca…" As she spoke a thought came to her. "Wait"! Appa stopped and half turned around. Taranee took a deep breath before she spoke. "Take me in my brother's place". "You" Appa growled. Thens suddenly his expression softened and asked in a calmer tone. "You would take his place?"

Peter was shocked. "Taranee have you lost your mind!? You have no idea what your doing!" Taranee ignored him. "If I did, would you let him go?" Appa turned around. "Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever" Appa said. Taranee hesitated. She wanted to know just who or what she was talking to. Come into the light" She said. Appa was skeptical at first but did. Taranee was horrified when she saw him with his huge claws and spikes. She gasped and turned away. "No Taranee I will not let you do this!" Peter cried.

Taranee again ignored her brother took a deep breath and faced Appa. "You have my word" she promised. "Done" Appa said. As he went to the cell Taranee fell to her knees. As soon as he was free Peter ran over to her. "Sis listen to me you don't have to do this. I've lived my life". Before Peter could say another word Appa grabbed him and dragged him away "Wait!" Taranee cried. "Taranee" Peter yelled as he was dragged. "Wait" Taranee yelled but Appa didn't turn around.

About two minutes later Appa dragged Peter outside the castle towards a wagon. "Please spare my little sister" Peter begged Appa. "Please". "She's no longer your concern" Appa growled as he threw peter into the wagon. "Take him to the village" he ordered the driver.

As Appa walked back to the prison he was stopped by Aang and Elyon. "Master could we say something"? Elyon asked. "What"? Appa growled. Aang spoke up. "Well since this girl is going to be staying with us for quit sometime we were thinking that maybe she could have a more comfortable room" He suggested. All they received in return was a dangerous snort and death glare form Appa as he left. "The again maybe not" The two teens said in unison.

Appa walked back into the prison to see Taranee on the floor sobbing. "You didn't even let me say goodbye. I'll never see him again. I didn't even get to sat goodbye" She said through sobs. Appa rubbed the back of his neck feeling guilty. "I'll show you to your room" He said. Taranee looked up. "My room? But I thought…" Appa turned to look at her. "What you wanna stay in the tower?" "No" Taranee sniffled. "The follow me" Appa said and Taranee got up and followed him out the door.

As Appa led Taranee through the corridors she stopped to look at everything then ran to catch up to Appa. When Appa looked over his shoulder at Taranee he saw her shed a tear. Aang and Elyon, who were walking next to Appa, couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Say something to her" Elyon whispered. Appa nodded. "I-uh-hope you like it here" He said to Taranee. When he looked back at Aang and Elyon, Aang nudged his head signaling Appa to continue. "The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you like. Except the west wing" Appa said. "What's in the we-" Taranee started. "It forbidden"! Appa growled.

They continued walking until they came to a guest room. As Taranee walked in Appa spoke. "Now if you need anything my servants will attend you". Aang nudged him. "Dinner, invite her to dinner" He whispered. "You will join me for dinner that's not a request"! Appa yelled before slamming the door shut.

Taranee walked around her room for a minute looking it over. Then she held up her wrist and slid of a gold bracelet with ruby stones. Peter had given to her for her 14 birthday and it was her most prized possession. On the bracelet were the words _'For the brightest flame'_. Taranee felt tears pricking the back of her eyes as she started to sing.

Taranee: **Yes I made the choice**

**for Peter I will stay but I don't**

**deserve to lose my freedom in this** **way**

Taranee turned back to the door and yelled "You monster!" Appa who was just going down the steps heard the harsh words as they echoed through the halls and he became hurt. Back in her room Taranee was still singing

Taranee: **If you think that**

**what you've done is right**

**well then you're a fool**

**think again. Is this home**

**is this where I should learn**

**to be happy?**

**Never dreamed that a home**

**could be dark and cold**

**I was told every day**

**in my childhood**

**even when we grow old**

**home will be where the heart is**

**never where the words so true**

**My hearts far, far away**

**home is too**

**Is this home?**

**Is this what I must learn**

**to believe in.**

**Try to find something good**

**in this tragic place**

**just in case I should stay here**

**forever held in this empty space.**

**Oh but that won't be easy**

**I know that reason why**

**My hearts far, far away**

**Home's a lie.**

**What I'd give to return**

**to the life that I know lately**

**But I know that I can't**

**solve my problems going back**

**Is this home?**

**Am I here for a day or forever**

**shut away from the world until**

**who knows when**

**Oh but then as my life**

**has been altered once**

**it can change again**

**Build higher walls around me**

**change every lock and key**

**nothing lasts**

**nothing holds all of me**

**My hearts far, far away**

**home and free**

As she finished singing Taranee ran to her bed, flung herself onto it, and burst into tears.


	5. No one's like Jet

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Okay this is the chapter that I know many of you have waited for. What kind of spell the servants in the castle are under**.

No one's like Jet

Back in the village it was snowing and most of the people were gathered in the tavern. Inside Jet sat in a huge armchair in front of the fireplace. He wore his original clothes aside from the suite he had worn earlier. He scowled as he spoke. "Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one say 'no' to Jet".

"Ha you're darn right" Ty Lee said behind him as she poured to mugs with beer. Jet continued. "Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why it's more then I can bear".

"More beer" Ty Lee asked hoping it would cheer Jet up. "What for? Nothing helps I'm disgraced" Jet sighed. "Who you? Never!" Ty Lee said. "Jet you've got to pull yourself together" With that Ty Lee began to sing.

Ty Lee: **Gosh it disturbs me**

**to see you Jet looking so**

**down in the dumps.**

Ty Lee stretched Jet mouth into a smile. In return she got a punch in the mouth from Jet causing her to fly onto Longshot Pipsqueak and Smellerbee's table. She sang again.

**Every guy here would love to be you Jet**

**Even when taking your lumps.**

**Jet turned away and crossed his arms.**

**There's no man in town as admired as you**

**You're every ones fa-vor-ite guy!**

**Every one's awed and inspired by you,**

**and it not very hard to see why!**

**No…ones… slick as Jet**

**no ones quick as Jet**

**No one's next as incredibly thick as Jet**

**For there's no one in town half as manly**

**Perfect a pure Paragon!**

**You can ask any Pipsqueak, Longshot, or Smellerbee**

**And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!**

After she said this Longshot, Pipsqueak and Smellerbee grabbed Ty Lee and spun her around.

Ty Lee, Pipsqueak and Smellerbee: **No…ones**

**smart like Jet A kingpin like Jet**

Ty Lee: **No ones a great mop of hair like Jet!**

**Jet shrugged and started to sing.**

Jet: **As a specimen. yes,**

**I'm intimidating.**

All: **My what a guy that Jet.**

**Give five hurrahs and twelve hip hips**

Ty Lee: **Jet is the best and the rest**

**is all drips.**

When Jet stood up proudly Ty Lee accidentally threw her drink in his face. Jet glared angrily at her while Ty Lee sheepishly hid her mug behind her back. Jet gave Ty Lee an uppercut making her go flying.

All: **No… one… fights like Jet**

**Douses lights like Jet**

Pipsqueak: **In a wrestling match**

**nobody bites like Jet!**

Yue Song and Jin: **For there's no one**

**as sneaky and brainy**

Suddenly Jet lifted the bench the girls were sitting on straight into the air.

Jet: **As you see I've**

**got biceps to spare**

Ty Lee: **Not a bit of him**

**scraggly or scrawny.**

As he sang this Jet dropped the bench, with Yue Song and Jin on it, flat on Ty Lee squashing her. Yue Song and Jin stayed on it unhurt.

Jet: **That's right and every last**

**inch of me's covered with hair**. (A/N I hated writing that just so you know)

All: **No one hits like Jet**

**matches wit like Jet**

Ty Lee: **In a spitting match**

**nobody spits like Jet**

Jet:** I'm especially good**

**at expectorating**

As he sang this Jet spit and it landed in a bowel. Longshot. Pipsqueak and Smellerbee held up boards that had the number "10" on it.

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee: 10 points for Jet!

Jet: **When I was a lad I**

**ate four dozen eggs**

**every morning to help**

**me get large**

As he sang he juggled some eggs and then let them drop into his mouth swallowing them. Ty Lee tried to do the same, but the eggs landed on her head instead of going in her mouth.

**And now that I'm grown**

**I eat five dozen eggs**

**so I'm roughly the size**

**of a barge!**

All: **No…one… Shoots like Jet**

**makes those beauts like Jet**

Ty Lee: **Then goes stomping**

**around wearing boots like Jet**

Jet: I** use antlers in all**

**of my decorating!**

He sat in his chair and pointed to the wall where there were antlers everywhere including a picture of Jet. Then Pipsqueak, Smellerbee, and Longshot picked up Jet's chair with him in it.

All: **My what a guy Jet!**

They carried it over to where Ty Lee was and even though Ty Lee tried to get out of the way she wasn't fast enough and the chair landed on top of her. Suddenly Peter burst through the door. "Help! Someone help me!" Peter yelled as he came in.

"Peter" The cabbage merchant wondered.

"Please, Please I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in a dungeon!" Peter cried. "Who" Cedric asked. "Taranee. We must go not a minute to lose"! Peter yelled.

"Whoa, slow down Peter", Jet said, "Who's got Taranee locked in a dungeon"? "A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!" Peter screamed.

At that every one in the room burst out laughing. Peter looked at the ground in disappointment. Phobos came in behind him. "Is it a big beast"? He asked. "Huge" Peter replied. "With a long ugly snout"? Azula asked. "Hideously ugly" Peter shuddered. "And sharp cruel fangs"? Miranda asked. "Yes, will you help me"?! Peter asked.

Jet laughed. "All right Peter. We'll help you out" Peter looked up hopefully. "You will? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you"! As he spoke Phobos and Cedric lifted him and hurled him out the door into the snow.

Crazy Peter Cook"! Cedric laughed as he walked back to his seat. "He's always good for a laugh" Phobos agreed. Jet over heard this and began to think. "Crazy Peter Cook hmmm. Crazy Peter Cook" Then he leaned down to Ty Lee who was still under the chair

Jet: **Ty Lee I'm afraid I've been thinking**

Ty Lee: **A dangerous pastime**

Jet: **I know**

Jet reached down and pulled Ty Lee out from under the chair still singing

**But that wacky coot is Taranee's brother**

**and his sanity's only so, so**

**now the wheels in my head have been**

**turning since I looked at the loony man**

**see I promised myself I'd be married**

**to Taranee and right now I'm evolving**

**a plan!**

Jet began to whisper to Ty Lee and every one else could only hear little bits of it.

"Then we…" Jet whispered

"No would she"? Ty Lee asked "Guess" Jet said rolling his eyes. "Oh know I get it"! Ty Lee said finally seeing what Jet was getting at. "Let's go"! Both Ty Lee and Jet said in unison. Then they both started to sing.

Both: **No…one plots like Jet**

Jet: **Takes cheap shots like Jet**

Ty Lee: **Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Jet**

All(except Ty Lee and Jet): **So his marriage we soon will**

**be celebrating. My what a guy Jet!**

Out side in the snow Peter looked around hopelessly. "Will no one help me"? He cried

Back in Appa's castle Taranee was still crying in her pillow when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it"? Taranee asked raising her head. "Irma, Lillian, Chris and Cornelia" A female voice answered. Taranee opened the door and was shocked when two teens and two eight year olds walked into the room. "We thought you light like some tea" Lillian said as she and Cornelia wheeled in a cart.

"Wait a second shouldn't you be a grown-" Taranee didn't finish because she tripped over something.

"Careful now" A bright voice said. Taranee turned and saw another teenage girl with long black hair tied in pigtail wearing a green skirt and a yellow and pink shirt. "Hi I'm Hay Lin" The girl said

"This is crazy I'm seeing kids my own age everywhere" Taranee said. "I know it's strange, but here we are" Hay Lin said plopping on the bed next to Taranee.

"Well actually Chris and I are your age and Irma and Cornelia-" Lillian couldn't finish because Cornelia slapped a hand over her mouth. Cornelia knew that Sokka and Will would freak if they knew that Lillian had spilled the secret that her, Irma and all the other teenagers in the castle were actually in their early twenties and that Lillian and Chris were teenagers.

"Oh don't listen to my sister she likes to pull pranks a lot" Cornelia told Taranee before glaring at her sister out of the corner of her eye. "Told you she was pretty didn't I Irma" Chris said smugly to his sister

"Okay whatever Chris" Irma said relived that Cornelia had stopped Lillian from spilling the secret about the spell. She poured a cup of tea and handed it to Chris. "Careful don't spill". "Thank you" Taranee said to Chris when he gave her the teacup.

"You know that was a pretty brave thing you did for your brother" Cornelia said with a sympathetic smile. "We all think so" Hay Lin agreed. "But I've lost my brother, my dreams, everything" Taranee replied. "Don't worry everything will be okay you'll see" Irma said. Then she smiled. "Listen to me jabbering on when there a dinner to get ready". She and Cornelia walked toward the door and called their siblings after them. "Bye" Lillian and Chris said to Taranee.

After the door closed Hay Lin turned to Taranee. "So what should we dress you in for dinner? Oh let's see what I got in the wardrobe"! Hay Lin quickly ran over to the closet and began pulling every think out until she found one she liked.

"Here you go. You'll look divine in this one" She said pulling out a violet colored dress and handing it to Taranee.

"That's nice, but I'm not going to dinner" Taranee said. Hay Lin's eyes widened before she cried. "Are you nuts? The master will flip out. I mean I know he's like a big hot-headed jerk and everything, but seriously have you lost it"?!

Then Sokka and Will entered the room. "Dinner is served" Both said together

Down in the dining room Elyon, Aang, Irma and Cornelia watched as Appa paced back and forth impatiently. "What's taking so long? I told her to come down" He mumbled before turning to his servants. "Why isn't she here yet"?!

"Try to be patient master" Cornelia said trying to sooth him. "I mean after all the girl had lost her brother and freedom all in one day" Irma agreed.

"Uh master have you thought that this girl could be the one to break the spell"? Elyon asked.

"Of course I have! I'm not a fool"! Appa growled before turning away.

"Awesome. So you fall in love with her. She falls in love with you and POOF! The spell is broken! We'll be grown up again by midnight!" Aang explained excitedly.

"I'm afraid that it's not that simple Aang" Elyon said. "These things take time. I mean look at us we've been engaged for 6 years" As she said this Elyon held up the betrothal necklace Aang had given her back when they were both 21.

"But the rose has already began to wilt" Aang reminded his young fiancé.

Appa groaned. "It's no use. She's so beautiful and I'm… Well look at me"! He yelled.

The four friends gave each other concerned looks. Then Irma turned to Appa. "Well all you have to do is help her to see past all that" she said confidently.

"I don't know how" Appa muttered. Cornelia smirked. She'd been waiting years to do this. "Well you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up! Try to act like a gentleman"! Cornelia ordered Appa, who did as he was told.

Elyon, Irma and Aang followed Cornelia led. "And when she comes in give a dashing debonair smile" Elyon said. "Come on show me that smile.

Again Appa did as he was told, but he smiled to big and showed his razor sharp teeth. "But don't scare the woman to death"! Irma said.

"Impress her with your sharp wit" Aang said

"But be gentle" Cornelia added. As his servants spoke Appa looked back and forth between them.

"Shower her with compliments" Elyon said. "But be sincere" Irma said Appa put his hands over his ears like he had a headache.

"And above all…" Aang said. "You must control your temper" He, Elyon, Irma and Cornelia said in unison.

Then the door creaked open. "Here she is" Irma said. Appa looked up hopefully.

"Good evening" Will said as she and Sokka poked their heads inside the door. Appa hopefull look fell. "Well, where is she" He growled.

"Who? Oh the girl. Ha-ha yes well umm… see… Will you do it I can't say it" Sokka groaned. Will gulped and turned ready to face her master's wrath. "She's not coming" She said timidly.

"WHAT"?! Appa roared before bursting through the doors and running up the stairs with his servants running after him. As soon as he got to Taranee's room he banged on the door three times with his fist.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner"!! Appa bellowed. "I'm not hungry"! Taranee yelled back. Behind Appa, Will, Sokka, Irma, Cornelia, Aang and Elyon shook their heads. This was not going the way they had hoped.

"You come out or I'll… I'll… I'll break down the door"!! Appa boomed.

"Uh master I might be wrong but I don't think that's the best way to win the girls affection" Elyon said. "Please just attempt to be a gentleman" Will begged him.

"But she's being so difficult"! Appa growled while looking back at Taranee's door

"Gently, gently" Irma insisted.

"Will you come down to dinner"? Appa asked in low, gruff voice. "No"! Taranee replied

"Hmm" Appa growled turning to his servants while pointing at Taranee's door.

"Ah, ah" Sokka said. "Suave, genteel".

Appa turned back to the door with his hair literally standing on end and said through gritted teeth. "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner".

"I would say please" Will said through a fake cough. "Please" Appa added.

"No thank you" Taranee shouted.

"You can't stay in there forever"! Appa shouted.

"Oh yes I can"! Taranee shot back. That was the last straw for Appa.

"Fine. Then go ahead and STRAVE!!" He turned to his servants. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all"!

He took of and slammed a door so loudly that a piece of ceiling plaster sell on Aang's bald head. "Well that could have gone better" Irma said while running a had through her hair. Sokka and Will turned to Aang, who was cleaning his head, and Elyon. "You two stand watch at the door and inform me and Will if anything different happens" Sokka ordered.

"You can count on us Mon captain" Elyon said as she and Aang gave Sokka a salute and began to march solider like in front of the door.

"Well we'd better get downstairs and start cleaning up" Will said with a sigh.

In the west wing Appa stormed into the room and over to a table by the window. "I ask nicely but she refuses, well what does she want me to do beg"?! Then he picked up his magic mirror on the table. "Show me the girl" He ordered.

Immediately an image appeared in the mirror Appa saw Taranee and Hay Lin sitting on the bed. "Well you know that master isn't all that bad once you get to know him" Hay Lin said. "Why don't you give him a chance".

"I don't want to get to know him"! Taranee replied. "I don't want to have anything to do with him"!

Appa sighed and put the mirror down next to the enchanted rose which was in a cylinder jar. "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything but a monster". Appa watched as a petal fell from the rose. He put his head in his hands.

"It's hopeless" He sighed.

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Aw poor Appa. Well I hope this chapter explains a few things about the spell on the servants. R AND R!!**


	6. Be our guest

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Stop! Put your hands in the air and wave em' like you just don't care!! SCHOOL IS OVER!! YES!! Okay this is the chapter with one of the best songs from the movie and one of my personal favorites**

Be our guest

Later that night Taranee poked her head outside the door, that Aang and Elyon were _supposed_ to be guarding, and walked down the hall past a curtain.

"Oh no" Elyon's voice came form inside the curtain.

"Oh yes" Aang's voice answered flirtatiously.

"Oh no" Elyon said as she ran out of the curtain. Aang followed her and grabbed her.

Elyon giggled. "Aang we're supposed to be guarding Taranee's door we can't do this" she said as Aang held her in his arms. Aang smirked and dipped Elyon who giggled louder. "I think we can squeeze something in".

Then Aang noticed Taranee going down the hall and dropped Elyon. "Oh snap she's out of her room"! He cried. "What"?! Elyon asked forgetting that Aang had dropped her. Quickly the two teens ran down the hall after Taranee.

Down in the kitchen Irma and Cornelia were putting Chris and Lillian to bed. "Come on you two in to bed with you" Cornelia said putting the blankets over them.

"But we're not sleepy" Lillian said with a yawn.

"Oh yes you are" Irma said with a smile.

"No we're not" Chris said as he and Lillian fell asleep.

Behind the two teens some voices groaned. They turned to see the chefs Darren Matthias and his girlfriend Miko.

"Work, work, work, that's all me and Miko do around here and for what"?! Darren cried. Miko snorted. "I'll tell you what, a marvelous dinner masterpiece gone to waste"!!

Irma rolled her eyes. "Oh stop complaining you two it's been a long night for all of us".

"Well if you ask me she was just being stubborn" Sokka said as he and Will put away some cleaning stuff. Will nodded her head. "Yeah I mean after all he did say please".

Cornelia flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Well that may be true, but if the master doesn't learn to control that temper of his, he'll never be able to break the-"

She was cut off by Sokka when he saw Taranee walk into the kitchen. "Splendid to see you out and about miss" Sokka said as he and Will walked over to her.

"My name is Sokka the head of the household and this is my partner, Will" Sokka said as he took Taranee's hand.

Suddenly Aang zoomed in, pushed Sokka out of the way, and took Taranee's hand in his own. Will rolled her eyes. "This is Aang the butler" She said.

"Nice to meet you" Aang said and kissed Taranee's hand. Suddenly the hand of his angry fiancé Elyon grabbed his collar and jerked him away from Taranee and put him next to her. Then suddenly the two of them got devilish smirks. They both picked up a lighted candle and walked behind Sokka and Will.

Meanwhile Sokka and Will were talking to Taranee. "If there's anything you need us for, just ask" Will said.

Then Elyon and Aang put the candles on Will and Sokka's rear ends. "AHHHH" The two shirked as they flew across the room.

Elyon smirked and turned to Taranee. "Ignore those busybodies. So is there anything you need"?

Taranee smiled sheepishly. "Well actually I am kinda hungry" She admitted.

Irma's head popped up and she smiled. "Her that she's hungry. Lets get every thing ready for her. Start the fire and get out the china". As she spoke Darren and Miko turned on the stove and some other servants got out the plates and silver wear.

Suddenly Will appeared next to Irma. "Irma, remember what the master said"?

Cornelia overheard and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on you actually think we'd let the girl go hungry"? She scoffed

Sokka came up next to them. "Okay fine a glass of water and some crust of bread and then-" He was interrupted by Aang. "Sokka I'm surprised with you! She is not a prisoner she's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here".

As he walked out Elyon turned to Taranee. "Come on follow me".

Sokka and Will cringed. "Well keep it down it down if the master finds out about it will be our necks" Will said.

"Yeah, yeah of course" Elyon said even though she wasn't paying any attention. "But what is dinner without some…music"?

She walked though the door and let it go and Sokka and Will got hit and as they flew across the room they screamed. "**MUSIC"!** The next thing they knew they were in a huge bowl.

In the dinning room, Elyon and Aang stood on the table as Taranee sat down and a spotlight came down on them. "Welcome miss Taranee Cook" Elyon greeted with a smile.

"It is with deepest pride and excellent pleasure that we welcome you tonight" Aang said.

Darren and Miko then tossed two black hats and canes to Aang and Elyon who caught them.

Elyon took over. "So sit back relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents…"

"Your dinner" She and Aang said in unison. Then the two started to sing.

Elyon and Aang: **Be…Our…Guest**

**be our guest put our service to the test**

**tie your napkin round your neck**

**and we provide the rest**

Elyon: **Soup du jour**

Aang: **Hot hors d'oeuvres**

Both: **Why we only live to serve**

**try the gray stuff it delicious**

Aang handed some pudding to Taranee who tried it and liked it.

Elyon: **Don't believe us ask the dishes**

Aang: **They can sing they can dance**

Elyon: **way to good to be in France**

Both: **And the dinner here is never second best**

**go on unfold your menu take a glance**

**and then you'll be your guest**

**yes our guest**

**be our guest.**

Then a bunch of servants came out carrying plates and bowls filled with various food. As they carried them over they started to sing.

Servants: **Beef raout**

**Cheese soufflé**

**Pie and pudding en flambé**

Then Sokka and Will appeared out of a huge pie, a pie that Aang roasted with fire bending, but luckily didn't burn Sokka and Will.

Aang and Elyon: **We'll prepare**

**and serve with a culinary cabaret**

**your alone and your scared**

**but the banquet's all prepared**

**No ones gloomy or complaining**

**while us kids are entertaining**

Aang: **I tell jokes**.

Elyon: **I do tricks with my juggling sticks**

All (but Taranee Sokka and Will):** And it all in perfect taste**

**that you can bet.**

**Come on and lift your glass**

**you've won your own free pass**

**to be our guest**

Aang and Elyon: **If you stressed**

**it's fine dining we suggest**

All(but Taranee Sokka and Will): **Be our guest**

**be our guest by our guest.**

Meanwhile Sokka and Will had gotten themselves out of the pie and had gone over to every servant asking them to be quiet. Then they tried to drag some servants away. Suddenly a spotlight hit them and they froze with stage fright letting the servants go.

Aang: **Life is so unnerving**

**for a servant whose not serving**

Sokka and Will tried to leave but Aang and Elyon held them in place.

Elyon: **He's not whole**

**without a sole to wait upon**

Aang: **Ah those good ol' days**

**when we were useful.**

Elyon: **Suddenly those good ol' days**

**are gone.**

Both: **Six years things got rusty**

**needing so much more then dusting**

**We need exercise a chance to use our skills**

Elyon and Aang accidentally let go of Sokka and Will who flew across the room until they landed head first into some gelatin.

**Most days we just lay**

**around the castle**

**flabby, fat and lazy**

**you walked in and ups-a-daisy!**

As they finished singing They jumped onto some spoons in the gelatin that Will and Sokka were in and sent them flying. Again. **(A/N Is it just me or do Will and Sokka do a lot of flying in this story?)**

Meanwhile in the kitchen Irma and Cornelia were happily dancing and singing.

Irma: **It's a guest it's a guest**

**sakes alive and I'll be blessed**

Cornelia: **Wines been poured**

**and thank heavens I've had the**

**napkins freshly pressed.**

Both: **With dessert she'll want tea**

**and we guess that fine with us.**

**While Mai does the cups soft-shoeing**

**the tea it'll bubbling it'll be brewing**

Cornelia: **I'll get warm**

Irma: **_I'll_ get hot**

Then they noticed a spot on a teapot.

Both: **Heavens sake is that a spot**

**Clean it up. We want the company impressed**

Then the two girls jumped onto their cart and rode over to Taranee and gave her some tea.

**"We've got a lot to do**

**is it one lump or two for you are guest**

All(except Taranee Will and Sokka): **She's our guest**

Irma and Cornelia: **She's our guest**

All(except Taranee Willa and Sokka): **She's our guest**

**Be our guest be our guest**

**Your command is our request**

**It's been six years since we had anybody here**

**and we're obsessed!**

**with your meal, with your ease**

**yes indeed we aim to please**

Then everyone formed a chorus line

**While the candle lights still blowing**

**Let us help you, we'll keep going**

Then all the servants separated to show Aang and Elyon standing back to back with Irma to the left and Cornelia to the right of them.

Aang Elyon Irma Cornelia servants: **Course…By…course**

**one by one till you shout**

**enough I'm done**

Taranee gasped in delight when a beautiful chandelier began swinging around with Hay Lin Lillian and Chris sitting on it.

**Then we'll sing off to sleep**

**as you digest**

**Tonight you'll prop out feet up**

**but for now let's eat up.**

Sokka and Will standing in the middle of the table sighed. Then Will looked down and gasped. "Sokka your foot is taping"! She cried.

Sokka looked down and saw she was right. Then he looked up and his eyes widened. "Will your swaying your shoulders"! Then the two looked at each other, shrugged and began to dance and sing with everyone else

All(except Taranee): **Be our guest**

**Be our guest**

**Be our guest**

**Please be our guest!**

By now Will and Sokka were dancing and singing their hearts outs, until Elyon, Aang, Cornelia, and Irma slid down the table and shoved them aside for their finishing poses.

As the servants took a bow Taranee stood up and clapped. "Bravo! That was the best show I've ever seen in my life"! She praised.

"Thank you, thank you" Will said with a small bow. Sokka nodded. "Yeah it was a good show". Up on the table Elyon and Aang looked at each other in shock.

Sokka then pulled out a watch "Oh man look at the time. Bedtime" He said.

Taranee laughed. "Oh I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It is my first time in an enchanted castle".

Sokka and Will laughed sheepishly. "Enchanted. Who said anything about enchanted"? Will asked nervously. Then she and Sokka whirled around to face Aang and Elyon who were just getting down from the table. "IT WAS YOU TWO WASN'T IT"?! Will and Sokka shirked in unison before attacking Aang and Elyon in a dust cloud so that only their fists were showing.

"I figured it out for myself" Taranee said casually placing her chin on her fist.

Then the dust cloud disappeared and Will let go of Elyon braid, Sokka let go of Aang's shirt, Elyon dropped the knife she was holding and Aang let go of Sokka's ponytail all at once and smiled at Taranee.

Taranee then stood up. "I would like to look around. If's that all right of course" She said.

"Sure why not" Elyon said as she and Aang started to lead her away. Then Sokka and Will grabbed them. "I don't think that's a good idea" Will said. "Yeah I mean we don't want her poking around in certain places if you know what I mean" Sokka agreed referring to the west wing.

Aang and Elyon got the hint but it didn't discourage them. "Don't worry we'll keep her away from there" Elyon said. Sokka rolled his eyes. "Right like I would trust you guys with that".

Taranee smirked. "Perhaps you and Will would like to take me. I'm sure you two know every thing about the castle".

"Well actually…" Sokka said turning away with a bashful expression. Then he turned back to Taranee. "Yes we do" He said with a stupid smile. Behind him Aang and Elyon high fived each other and giggled.


	7. If I can't Love her

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Okay this will be the first song I will use from the beauty and the best musical and it's one of my personal favorites so enjoy!**

If I can't love her

Sokka and Will gave Taranee a guided tour around the castle telling her every thing about it and talking on and on and on. Elyon, Aang and Napoleon the cat walked behind the three and Elyon and Aang were humming 'Dancing through life' from Wicked.

As they walked past a hall of armor Sokka and Will gave a detailed description about it. When they stopped talking they noticed that Taranee had disappeared.

"Hey where did Taranee go"? Sokka asked Elyon and Aang. "Oh she just went toward the West Wing" Elyon said.

Sokka and Will sighed in relief. "Okay I was worried she'd gone somewhere bad like…" Will started, but then all four of teens' eyes widened in horror.

**"…THE WEST WING"!!** They all shrieked in terror turning to face each other. Then they looked over and saw Taranee about to go up a flight of stairs.

They quickly ran over and blocked her path with big nervous smiles. "What up there"? Taranee asked.

"Oh nothing interesting, isn't that right Sokka"? Will said turning to the warrior. Sokka nodded eagerly. "Yep, nothing interesting at all in the West Wing. It's dusty dingy and very boring".

Taranee looked up the stairs and remembering Appa's warning she smiled devilishly. "Ah so that's the West Wing".

Elyon, Will and Aang slapped their foreheads before giving Sokka dangerous glares that said 'way to go you idiot'!

Taranee continued to look up the stairs in interest. "I wonder what the bison could be hiding up there".

"Uh h-hiding t-the master is hiding nothing" Aang stuttered. "Then how could it be forbidden then"? Taranee said as she walked up a few steps.

Aang, Sokka, Will and Elyon blocked her again. "Maybe we could show you something else" Will said starting to get desperate.

"Maybe later" Taranee said as she walked up a few more steps. Again the teens blocked her.

"There are gardens and a library" Elyon said with desperation written all over her face.

Taranee smiled. "You have a library"? She asked in delight. Sokka, Will, Elyon and Aang smiled widely.

"Yes we do and there are more books then you can imagine" Sokka said thinking that they were off the hook.

"There are more books then you can read in a lifetime"! Elyon cried as she Will, Sokka and Aang walked off to the library talking about how many books were in it.

Taranee was about to follow them, but she turned around. She wanted to see the library, but she wanted to see the West Wing too. She chose to see the West Wing.

She walked up the steps and down a long corridor past broken statues. When she came to the door to the West Wing there was a craved face of a dragon that seemed to say 'stay away'. Taranee almost reconsidered, but her curiosity got the better of her and she pushed the door open.

As she walked into the room she saw a slashed painting of a boy with just black hair and amber eyes. She thought the boy looked familiar, but she couldn't tell because apparently Appa had slashed it with his claws.

Suddenly a glimmer of light caught her attention. She turned to see a beautiful red rose covered with a cylinder glass case. Taranee walked over, took of the case and gently placed it on the ground.

Just as she was about to touch the rose a voice rang out. "DON'T TOUCH THAT"!

Appa suddenly appeared and put the case back over the rose. He glared at Taranee who shrank back under his glare.

"I WARNED YOU NEVER TO COME HERE"!! Appa roared at the top of his lungs.

"I-I'm sorry" Taranee whimpered. "Do you realize what YOU COULD HAVE DONE"!? Appa shouted. As Taranee started to leave Appa grabbed her arm.

Taranee jerked her arm away from a shocked Appa. "Don't touch me" Taranee said in disgust. Then she ran away.

Appa ran after her. "I'm sorry! I'M SORRY"!! He cried after her. Tarnee turned around to stare at Appa with hate filled eyes.

"First my brother and now this! You know what, promise or no promise I can't stay here another minuet! Then the girl ran out of the room

Appa looked after Taranee sadly. "I didn't mean to hurt you" He said softly he had realized too late that he needed to love Taranee to break the spell.

He walked back to the rose and caught a glimpse of himself in his magic mirror. He picked it up and looked at himself. Then he sadly started to sing.

Appa: **And in my twisted face.**

**There's not the slightest trace**

**Of anything that even hints of kindness**

**And from my tortured shape**

**No comfort, no escape**

**I see, but deep within is utter blindness**

**Hopeless as my dream dies**

**As the time flies**

**Love a lost illusion**

**Helpless**

**Unforgiven**

**Cold and driven**

**To this sad conclusion**

**No beauty could move me**

**No goodness improve me**

**No power on earth**

**If I can't lover her**

**No passion could reach me**

**No lesson could teach me**

**How I could have loved her**

**And make her love me too.**

**If I can't love her then who**

**Long ago I should have seen**

**All the things I could have been**

**Careless and unthinking**

**I moved onward.**

**No pain could be deeper**

**No life could be cheaper**

**No point anymore**

**If I can't love her**

**No spirit could win me**

**No hope left within me**

**Hope I could have loved her**

**And that she'd set me free**

**But it's not to be**

**If I can't love her**

**Let the world be done with me!**

As he finished singing Appa put his head in his hands in despair knowing that he had just lost his chance at ever breaking the spell.

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Poor Appa**

**Peter: Ha-ha**

**Appa: SHUT UP.**

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Don't worry Taranee will be back.**


	8. Thanks and Schemes

Thanks and schemes

A while later Taranee was riding the ostrich horse through the forest when wolves suddenly attacked. The wolves chased Taranee and the horse through the forest until the ostrich horse tripped and sent Taranee onto the ground. Taranee looked around terrified as the wolves surrounded them. One of them leapt at the ostrich horse, but Taranee knocked it away with a large tree branch. The girls swung widely at them with the branch but then she tripped. As two wolves leapt at her, Taranee screamed.

Before the wolves could reach her Appa suddenly appeared and knocked them away with his paw. The rest of the wolves approached him and Appa fought them all. One of them sank his teeth into Appa's arm making the bison roar in pain. Buy he continued to fight them until the pack ran off frightened.

When the wolves were gone Appa looked at Taranee. He was in bad shape, as he was bleeding from teeth marks in his left arm and his eyes were half open. Then he fell, unconscious, into the snow.

Taranee got up and was about to get on the ostrich horse when she stopped realizing what had just happened. Appa had saved her life. Why would he do that when he could have just let her get killed? She looked Appa in his bad shape. If she left him here he would never survive. With a sigh, Taranee knelt next to him and gently pulled him up and onto the ostrich horse. Then the three of them rode back to the castle.

Later the parlor Irma bended some water into a basin that Taranee was using to tend to Appa's arm wound. When Taranee looked she saw Appa licking his wound.

"Don't do that" Taranee said. Appa snarled at her in reply and Irma, Cornelia, Will, Sokka, Elyon and Aang all backed away.

Taranee put a cloth into the water and tried to put it on Appa's arm but he kept moving it.

"Just hold still"! Taranee cried before she got eh hot wet cloth onto Appa's arm. Appa roared in pain and Irma screamed and jumped into Sokka's arms bridal style. **(note the Irma and Sokka thing)**

"That hurts"! Appa yelled.

"Well if you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much"! Taranee countered.

"Well if you hadn't run away this wouldn't have happened"! Appa growled.

"If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away"! Taranee screamed. Appa opened his mouth to say something in response but had to think of something to say first.

"Well you shouldn't have been in west wing"! Appa said finally.

"Well you should learn to control your temper"! Taranee shot back.

The six servants looked at each other with raised eyebrows. No one had ever out-argued their master. Until now that is. Then Sokka noticed that Irma was still in his arms. He blushed furiously.

"Uh Irma would you mind getting down" He asked.

Irma turned every shade of red when she realized what position she was in, quickly got down and went over to Cornelia.

Taranee and Appa were having a little staring contest until Taranee dipped the rag in the water again.

"Now hold still this might sting a little" She ordered before putting the rag on Appa's arm flinched at the pain.

Taranee then smiled softly. "By the way thanks for…uh… s-saving my life" The dark skinned girl said slowly.

Appa looked at her shocked. Was this girl, the one who had called him a monster, thanking him?!

When he got the message that she was he took a deep breath.

"Your welcome" He replied.

Far way in town Jet and Ty Lee sat in the tavern with Long Feng.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but the acrobat said you'd make it worth my while" Long Feng said. Jet then tosses a bag of gold to the man.

"Ah I'm listening" Long Feng said.

"It's like this; if got my heart set on marrying Taranee but she needs a little persuasion" Jet said.

Next to him Ty Lee giggled. "The chick turned him down flat"! She laughed. Jet then whacked Ty Lee in the head with a beer jug.

"Every one knows her brothers a lunatic" Jet continued. "He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle"!

"Peter is harmless Jet" Long Feng replied.

"The point is, Taranee would do anything to keep him from being locked up" Jet said with a smirk.

"Yeah even marry him" Ty Lee laughed pointing at Jet. Jet brought his hand up and Ty Lee put her beer mug on her head to stop Jet from hitting her. Jet rolled his eyes.

"Dumb acrobat sidekick" He muttered

"So let me get this straight. You want me to throw her brother into the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" Long Feng asked.

"Yep pretty much" Ty Lee nodded while Jet crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Oh that is despicable" Long Feng said shaking his head. Then he chuckled evilly. "I love it"!

Later in his house Peter was packing some stuff up.

"If no one will help me then I'll go back alone"! He declared as he opened the door. "I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get Taranee out of there"! Then he slammed the door shut and walked into the forest.

A few seconds later Jet and Ty Lee entered the house.

"Taranee, Peter"? Jet called.

"Oh well" Ty Lee shrugged. "Guess it's not gonna work after all".

Jet grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt and walked out of the house.

"They have to come back sometime and when they do we'll be ready for them" Then Jet threw Ty Lee into the snow. "Ty Lee don't move form that spot until Taranee and her brother come home". Then Jet walked away.

Ty Lee looked after him angrily. "Aw nuts" Ty Lee said hitting the small tree that was next to her. Then a pile of snow buried her. She groaned again. "Crap"!

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Okay I'll post the next chapter soon!**

**Taranee and Appa: R AND R!!**


	9. Something there

Something there

The next day at Appa's castle, Taranee was walking through the gardens, while Appa, Sokka, and Aang watched her from a high balcony. Taranee laughed when she saw Napoleon running up to her. She knelt down and the cat leapt into her arms.

Appa gently touched his bandaged arms. "I've never felt this way about anyone" He whispered. "I want to do something for her!" He said. Then he turned to Aang and Sokka. "But what?"

Soka rubbed his chin. "Well there's a bunch of things: Flowers, chocolates, and, the most commonly used, promises you don't intend to keep!"

Aang rolled his eyes. "Come on Sokka that stuff never works!"

Sokka frowned. "And just how do you know?"

Aang slapped his forehead. "Hello, I'm a guy who's been engaged for six years and hasn't screwed it up, as of yet!"

Sokka snorted. "Yeah, 'yet' is the key word there buddy!"

"Uh, guys need some more ideas" Appa said tapping his fingers impatiently.

Aang smiled. "Well master, it has to be something very special, something that sparks her interest."

The three thought for a second before Aang jumped up. "I know what we can do!"

Later Appa led Taranee to a pair of large doors. "Taranee there's something that I want to show you" Appa said. He smirked. "But you have to close your eye."

Taranee pouted playfully. Appa smiled. "It's a surprise!"

Taranee shrugged and closed her eyes. Appa waved a hand in front of her face to make sure. Then he opened the door, took her hands and led her into the dark room.

"Can I open them?" Taranee asked.

"Not yet" Appa replied.

He led Taranee to the center of the room and ran to one side of the room. Taranee heard the sound of drapes opening around her.

"Now can I open them?" She giggled.

Appa smiled widely. "Alright, now!"

Taranee opened her eyes and gasped. She was standing in the middle of the biggest library she had ever seen.

"I-I can't believe this!" She cried. "I've never seen so many books in my whole life!"

"Do you like it?" Appa asked.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Taranee gushed.

"Then it's yours" Appa told her.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Taranee said taking Appa's hands in her own.

In the doorway, Cornelia, Irma, Sokka, Will, Aang, Elyon, Chris, and Lillian smiled as they watched the scene in front of them.

"Well what do you know" Cornelia laughed.

"I knew it would work!" Aang said triumphantly, as he hugged Elyon.

"What worked?" Lillian cried.

Will giggled. "It's very encouraging, wouldn't you say guys?"

"I didn't see anything!" Chris said to Irma.

Irma just giggled. "Come Chris we have chores to do in the kitchen."

"But what are you guys talking about? What's going on? Come on, Irma!" Chris whined.

Later that day as Taranee and Appa ate their lunch of soup, Taranee looked up and saw Appa savagely eating his.

Cornelia and Irma, standing nearby shook their heads. Appa looked away from Taranee embarrassed. Chris nudged a spoon toward Appa. The bison picked it up and awkwardly began to eat. Chris and Lillian giggle, but stern looks from their big sister silenced them.

Taranee thought for a second before she lifted up her bowl. Appa smiled and he and Taranee began to sip their soup.

The next day in the snow covered garden, Appa was watching Taranee as she feed grain to some birds. She walked over to him and handed him some bird feed. Taranee smiled as she watched Appa try to give the birds the food.

Taranee: **There's something sweet**

**And almost kind**

**But he was mean**

**And he was course**

**And unrefined**

**But no he's dear**

**And so unsure**

**I wonder why I didn't see it there before**

Taranee shook her head with a small smile when she saw that Appa was clearly having some trouble. She knelt next to him and took some of the food out of his hand and scattered it on the ground. A little bird pecked the food on the ground before jumping into Appa's hands. Appa smiled widely and looked at Taranee. She smiled and walked over to a tree

Appa: **She glanced this way**

**I thought I saw**

**And when we touched**

**She didn't shudder at my paw**

**Not it can't be I'll just ignore**

**But then she's never looked at me**

**That way before**

Taranee walked behind the tree and took the hood to her cape off.

Taranee: **New and a bit alarming**

**Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**

She looked back and laughed when she saw that Appa was covered with birds.

**True, that he's now prince charming**

**But there's something in him**

**That I simply didn't see**

All the birds flew off of Appa and he looked toward Taranee with a smug look on his face. He was greeted by a giant snowball. With a smirk he began to make a snowball of his own. The two of them laughed as they threw snowballs at each other.

Back inside the castle Will, Sokka, Aang, Elyon, Cornelia, and Irma were watching them excitedly.

Aang: **Well who'd have thought?**

Cornelia: **Well bless my soul**

Sokka: **Well who'd have known?**

Irma: **Well who indeed?**

Elyon: **And who'd have guessed**

**They'd come together on their own?**

Will: **It's so peculiar**

All: **We'll wait and see**

**A few days more**

**There may be something there**

**That wasn't there before**

Later Taranee was reading a book to Appa as she sat by the fireplace. The previous singers, plus Lillian and Chris, were watching them from the door. Will and Sokka turned to the others.

Will and Sokka: **Well perhaps there's**

**Something there that wasn't there before**

"What?" Chris asked, having no idea what they were talking about.

Irma and Cornelia: **There may be something there**

**That wasn't there before**

"What's there, Cornelia?" Lillian asked, very annoyed about always being in the dark.

Cornelia smiled. "You guys will understand soon enough."

With that the group left giving Appa and Taranee some privacy.


	10. When we're adult again

When we're adult again

The next day in the main hall, Sokka and Will stood in front of all the others servants holding pointers.

"Alright everyone, I bet you're all wondering why you're here, right?" Will asked.

Sokka contued. "I'll tell you why. We have exactly twelve hours, thirty-six minuets and twenty seconds to create the most romantic setting known to man or bison!" Sokka laughed a bit at the last. "Or bison."

Will shook her head and everyone else looked at Sokka like he was an idiot. Will then made a hand gesture and two teenagers brought a table over. On the table on the rose under its cover.

"We should remind you that if the last petal falls from this rose the spell will never be broken!" Will said. As she spoke she tapped the rose's cover and every time she did it moved closer to the edge of the table. The kids quickly moved it out of the way and Will fell to the ground.

Sokka helped Will up and turned back to the teenagers.

"Okay all of you know your assignments. So half of you go the west wing. Half of you go to the east wing. And the rest of you come with us" He instructed.

At that all the servants ran away from the two friends except for Aang, Elyon, Irma, and Cornelia.

"Lighten up guys!" Irma said, playfully slapping Will on the back.

"Yeah just let nature run its cross" Aang agreed.

"It's obvious there's a spark between them" Elyon added.

"Well I know that," Will retorted. "But I don't see any harm in fanning the flame a little."

Sokka nodded. "Besides they have to fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be adult again!"

Cornelia nodded. "Right, adult again."

Irma sighed. "Adult again."

Aang smiled. "Yeah and just think of all the good things that will mean!" Then he began to sing.

Aang: **I'll be cooking again**

**Be good looking again**

The air bender wrapped his arms around Cornelia and Elyon.

**With a lovely young girl**

**On each arm**

**When I'm adult again**

**Only adult again**

He walked over to a mirror and looked at his reflection.

**Poised and polished**

**And gleaming with charm**

He walked over to Elyon and wrapped both arms around her waist.

**I'll be courting again**

**Chic and sporting again**

His young finance giggled and sang along with her lover.

Elyon: **Which should cause several husbands alarm**

Cornelia and Irma joined in.

Cornelia and Irma: **We'll hope down from this shelf**

Aang and Elyon: **And tout de suite, be our selves**

All four: **We can't wait**

**To be adult again**

Upstairs Chris and Lillian were running through the halls laughing.

Chris and Lillian: **When we're adult again**

**Only adult again**

**When we're tiny little kids no more**

**When we're adult again**

**Only adult again**

In Taranee's room Hay Lin was laying on the bed.

Hay Lin: **Oh, boy won't it be swell**

**I'll wear lipstick and rouge**

**And I won't be so short**

**And I'll easily reach the top shelf**

**I'll exude savior faire**

**I'll were gowns**

**I'll have more hair**

**It's my prayer to be adult again**

Meanwhile in the stables…

Will and Sokka: **When we're adult again**

**Only adult again**

**When the world once more**

**Starts making sense**

The two walked over to where Elyon and Aang were grooming Taranee's ostrich horse. Will put a hand to her forehead.

Will: **I'll unwind for a change**

Aang: **Really?**

Elyon: **That would be strange**

Will and Sokka got mad

Sokka: **Can we help it**

**If we're t-t-tense**

The two of them calmed down.

Will and Sokka: **In a shack by the sea**

**We'll sit back sipping tea**

**Let our early retirement commence**

Will and Sokka threw towels on Elyon and Aang's head. The engaged couple pulled them off in annoyance. Then they looked at each other and smirked evilly. The wrapped up the towels as they stood behind Will and Sokka.

Will and Sokka:** Far from fools**

**With ears full of wax**

**I'll get down to brass tacks**

At that moment Elyon and Aang whipped Will and Sokka with the towels on their rear ends.

**And RELAX**

All four: **When I'm adult again**

Meanwhile a group of kids were cleaning up Appa's room.

Kids: **So sweep up the dust**

**From the floor**

**Let's let some light in the room**

**I can feel, I can tell**

**Someone might break the spell**

**Any day now…**

**Shine up the brass on the door**

Lillian cleaned the handle to the room

**Alert the dust pail and broom**

Chris swept up all the dust in the room

**If it all goes as planned**

**Our time may be at hand**

**Any day now!**

Some of the kids rolled out a carpet as Irma and Cornelia walked over to the window and opened it

Irma: **Open the shutters**

**And let in some air**

Cornelia: **Put this here**

**And put those over there**

Kids: **Sweep up the years of sadness and tears **

**And throw them away.**

Meanwhile in a sitting room, Taranee finished reading a story to Appa. "For never was a story of more woe then this of Juliet and her Romeo."

"That was an incredible story" Appa said.

"I knew you would like it!" Taranee cried triumphantly. Then her smiled faded to look of uncertainty. "I-I would like to ask you for something."

"What's that?" Appa asked, eager to please to girl.

"I would like a second chance" Taranee said. "Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

Appa's eyes widened in shock. "Dinner? Me? With you? W-well- I that would be-I mean-" Taranee smirked and smiled knowing that Appa would say yes. Then she walked out of the room a smile on her face.

When Appa saw that she had left already a large smiled lit up his face. "OH, YES!" He shouted happily.

Irma, Cornelia, Sokka, Will, Aang, and Elyon, smiled widely. They had heard everything. They gleefully jumped up and high fived each other. It wouldn't be long now.

Irma, Cornelia, Elyon, Aang, Sokka, and Will: **When we're adult again**

**Only adult again**

**When the girl finally sets us all free**

**Cheeks will bloom again**

**We're assuming again**

The 6 friends all jumped on a banister and slid down laughing.

**We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre**

Meanwhile Chris, Lillian and Hay Lin were polishing the armor in the corridors.

Hay Lin, Chris, and Lillian: **We'll be playing again**

**Hoildaying again**

**And we're praying its A.S.A.P.**

Sokka and Will saw Napoleon in a covered in mud and they tried to catch him. They chased him all the way to the ballroom and he left a trail of mud

All: **When we cast off this pall**

**And we'll stand straight and walk tall**

Some servants ran behind Will, Sokka and Napoleon cleaning up the mud.

**And we're finally adult again!**

Outside Lillian and Chris were cleaning the window.

Lillian: **We'll be dancing again**

Chris: **We'll be twirling again**

Chris and Lillian: **We'll be whirling around with such ease**

In the garden Will was acting like a traffic signal until Elyon literally ran over with a wheelbarrow.

Kids: **When we're adult again**

**Only adult again**

**We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes**

A few servants planted some flowers while others clipped the hedges to look like various animals.

All: **We'll be floating again**

**We'll be gliding again**

**Stepping striding**

**As fine as you please**

When everything in the garden was finished Will and Sokka put a sign on the ground that read 'Don't step on the grass.'

**Like a grown up always does**

Aang and Elyon turned on the fountain which gave it the finishing touch to the garden.

**I'll be older and wise**

All the servants, except for Hay Lin, stood in front of the fountain.

**On the glorious day**

**We'll all shout hip-hip hooray**

**When we're all adult**

Upstairs Hay Lin suddenly jumped onto a high balcony wearing a swimsuit.

Hay Lin: **AGAIN!**

Then Hay Lin jumped down. Knowing she would land in the fountain all the servants scattered, but Will, Sokka, Aang, Elyon, Irma and Cornelia banged into each other and fell to the ground just as Hay Lin landed in the fountain. A big splash of water drenched them all. They looked at each other before they burst into loud laughter.

That night, Appa sat in a bath tub while Irma and Cornelia were giving him a bath.

"I can feel it!" Elyon said as she and Aang walked into the room. "Tonight is the night!"

Irma dumped some water onto Appa.

"I'm not sure I can do this," Appa said.

"You don't have time to be a timid little girl!" Elyon said, pointing to the rose.

Aang nodded. "You must be bold and daring. How do you think I got Elyon?"

Appa nodded. "Okay bold and daring. Got it!"

"Okay big guys that's that," Cornelia said.

Appa got out of the bath and dried himself off.

Elyon and Aang stood next to him and told him of the night they had planned.

"Just picture master," Elyon said. "There will be music and romantic candelight."

"Provided by us of course," Aang put in.

"And then when the moment is right, that is when you confess your love!" Elyon said.

"Yes I can-I-I, no, I can't," Appa said, as Irma and Cornelia began to do his hair.

Elyon and Aang looked at each other. "But don't you care for Taranee?" Aang asked.

"More than anything," Appa replied.

"Well then you gotta tell her!" Elyon said.

"All finished!" Irma said.

Elyon smiled. "There! Oh, master you look so, so…" She trailed off seeing what Cornelia and Irma had done.

"…Stupid," Appa finished looking at his hair which was covered in curls and bows.

Aang and Elyon pressed their lips together. "Not totally the word I was looking for," Aang said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"You need a little more off the top," Elyon said.

Then Will entered the room. "You're lady awaits, master," She said, giggling as she bowed.


	11. Beauty and the Bison

Beauty and the Bison

About two minutes later Taranee walked down the stairs from her room, wearing a beautiful ruby red ball gown. Appa, now wearing red robes, shifted nervously when he saw Taranee.

"Go on," Elyon whispered, as Aang gave him a gentle push. Appa nodded, cleared his throat and walked down the stairs. He and Taranee smiled at each other then walked arm in arm down the staircase. Irma and Cornelia stood by the staircase and smiled. Then they began to sing.

Irma: **Tale as old as time**

**True as it can be**

Cornelia: **Barely even friends**

**Then somebody bends unexpectedly**

In the dining room, Taranee and Appa ate their dinner while Irma and Cornelia continued to sing.

Irma and Cornelia:** Just a little change**

Taranee stood up and gently took Appa's arm leading him to the ballroom.

**Small to say the least**

**Both a little scared**

**Neither one prepared**

**Beauty and the Bison**

Appa gulped, nervous about dancing with Taranee. The brunette just smiled at him and the two began to dance.

Cornelia:** Ever just the same**

**Ever a surprise**

Will, Sokka, Aang, and Elyon were watching in the corner, while Appa and Taranee spun around the room. They all smiled widely, knowing things were working.

Irma: **Ever as before**

**Ever just as sure**

**As the sun will rise**

Appa danced with must more confidence.

Irma and Cornelia: **Tale as old as time**

**Tune as old as song**

**Bitter sweet and strange**

**Find you can change**

**Learning you were wrong**

**Certain as the sun**

Taranee smiled and gently placed her head on Appa's chest.

**Rising in the east**

**Tale as old as time**

Will and Sokka gave Appa the thumbs up and Aang and Elyon did the victory signal.

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the Bison**

Aang and Elyon slowly turned down the lights.

Irma: **Tale as old as time**

Cornelia: **Song as old as rhyme**

Both: **Beauty and the Bison**

Taranee and Appa finished dancing and walked outside onto a balcony. Irma and Cornelia turned to Lillian and Chris.

"Okay you two, it's your bedtime," Irma said, ruffling her brother's hair.

"Good night," Cornelia said, kissing her sister's forehead. Then Lillian and Christ walked to their room.

Appa and Taranee sat on a bench looking at the stars.

Appa took a deep breath. "Taranee are you happy here?" He asked.

Taranee smiled. "Yes. Aang and Elyon have been very kind and Irma and Cornelia are wonderful and-"

"With me?" Appa added.

Taranee smiled softly at him. "Of course I am." Then she turned away a sad look on her face.

"What is it?" Appa asked, concerned.

Taranee sighed. "If only I could see my brother, Peter, again. I miss him so much."

Appa thought for a minute and smiled. "There is a way."

A few minutes later Taranee and Appa stood in his room and Appa handed her the magic mirror.

"This mirror can show anything. Anything you wish you see," Appa said.

Taranee took the mirror. "I would like to see my brother."

Taranee then gasped as she saw Peter traveling through the forest coughing loudly and falling to the ground several times.

"Oh no! He's sick!" Taranee cried."He may be dying and he's all alone!"

Appa looked at the rose, with only three petals attached to it and sighed deeply. "Then…you must go to him."

"What did you say?" Taranee asked.

"I release you. You're no longer my prisoner," Appa said sadly.

"You mean…I'm free?" Taranee asked. Appa nodded. Taranee was about to leave, when she remembered she still held the mirror. She started to give it back to Appa, but he gently pushed it back.

"Take it with you, so you will always have a away to look back and remember me," Appa said sadly.

Tears filled Taranee eyes. "Thank you for understand how much he need me."

Then she walked out of the room.

Five seconds later Will and Sokka walked in.

"Well done master!" Will cheered, totally unaware of what had just happened.

"I have to admit Will and I had out doubts. But you proved us wrong!" Sokka cheered.

"I let her go," Appa said.

"Yes, of course you let…" Will trailed off finally realizing what Appa had said.

"You did what?!" Sokka asked.

"But why?!" Will cried.

"Because…I love her," Appa said.

Five minutes later…

**"HE DID WHAT NOW?!?!?!"** Aang, Elyon, Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Chris, and Lillian screamed.

Sokka and Will sighed. "I'm afraid it's true," Will said.

"She's going away?" Chris asked.

"But he was so close!" Elyon cried.

"After all this time, it looks like Appa has finally learned to love," Cornelia said.

"That's it then! That should break the spell!" Aang cried hopefully.

Irma shook her head. "It's not enough. Taranee has to love him in return."

Lillian and Chris sneaked away from the others without them noticing.

"And now it's too late," Hay Lin sighed.

Meanwhile Appa watched from his balcony as Taranee rode away on the ostrich horse. He let out a roar of pain and grief.

Taranee rode through the forest calling out her brother's name. "Peter! Peter!" She called. Then she gasped when she saw Peter lying on the snow covered ground. She quickly put him on the ostrich horse.

About half an hour later they reached their home in the village. As soon as Taranee closed the door, Ty Lee popped out of snow. She was blue and totally freezing, but it was worth it.

"There back!" She cried, running off to tell Jet.


	12. Kill the bison

Kill the bison!

A few minutes later, Peter opened his eyes. At first his vision was blurry, but when it adjusted his eyes widened slightly when he saw Taranee.

"Taranee?" He asked.

"Shh. It's okay, Peter, I'm home," Taranee assured.

Peter sat up and hugged his sister. "I thought I'd never see you again sis! But what about the bison? How did you escape? Tell me everything!" Peter demanded.

Taranee giggled slightly. "I didn't escape, Peter. He let me go."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Okay back up a bit sis! You mean to tell me that the bison that locked me up and took you prisoner in exchange for my freedom, let you go?"

Taranee rolled her eyes. "Yes he did, Peter. But he's different now. He's change somehow."

Suddenly Taranee's bag, which had been heavier then Taranee remembered, fell over and out fell a very dizzy Chris and Lillian.

"Hey!" They yelled, coming over to Taranee and her brother.

"Well it's looks like we have some stowaways on our hands!" Taranee laughed, placing her hands on her hips.

Peter chuckled. "Now I certainly remember you two, though I didn't expect to see you anytime soon!"

Lillian and Chris turned to Taranee.

"Taranee why did you leave?" Lillian asked.

"We thought you liked us," Chris explained.

Taranee sighed. "Oh, guys of course I do it's just that I-"

She was cut off by a knock at the door. Taranee opened the door and saw Long Feng standing in front of her.

"May I help you?" She asked nervously.

"I've come to collect your brother, my dear," Long Feng explained.

"My brother?!" Taranee asked shocked.

"Don't worry, Miss Cook. We'll take good care of him," Long Feng said, stepping out of the way to reveal a carriage that said 'asylum' on it.

"My brother isn't crazy!" Taranee insisted.

"He was raving like a lunatic!" Ty Lee cried. Taranee then noticed the large crowd that had gathered outside her house. Jet was standing against the wall a smirk on his face. Ty Lee turned to the crowd. "We all heard the nutcase didn't we?!"

"Well I won't let you!" Taranee said walking down the steps.

Peter stepped out to see what was wrong. "Taranee?"

Ty Lee smirked. "Peter. Tell us again, tough guy! Just how big was this bison you told us about?"

"He was…enormous. I'd say about eight, no more like ten feet!" Peter cried.

Ty Lee and the crowd laughed. "Well you don't get much crazier than that, right guys?!" The acrobat cried.

"It's true!" Peter insisted.

Long Feng gestured to some men, who grabbed Peter and began to drag him to the carriage.

"Get him out of here!" Ty Lee cried.

"Let go of me!" Peter yelled.

Taranee ran up to Long Feng and gripped his arm. "No! You can't do this!"

Long Feng shrugged her off and walked away. Jet walked up behind Taranee.

"Poor Taranee. It's such a shame about your brother!" He said with mock sympathy.

"You know he's not crazy, Jet!" Taranee cried.

Jet rubbed his chin. "Hmm I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if…"

"If what?" Taranee asked.

"If you marry me," Jet said.

"What?!" Taranee cried.

"One little word, Taranee, that all it takes," Jet smirked.

"Never!" Taranee yelled.

"Have it your way then!" Jet said, walking away.

As Peter was being shoved in the carriage, Taranee ran into the house for a second and ran back out with mirror Appa had given her.

"My brother's not crazy and I can prove it!" Taranee shouted. Jet turned around in shock. Taranee held out the mirror to the crowd. "Show me the bison!" She commanded.

The crowd gasped when they saw Appa in the mirror letting out a roar.

"Is it dangerous?!" A woman asked anxiously.

"No he'd never hurt anyone!" Taranee cried. "Please I now he looks vicious, but believe he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend."

Jet frowned and turned Taranee around his hands on her shoulders. "If I didn't know better, Taranee, I'd think you had feeling for this monster!"

Taranee jerked away from him angrily. "He's not a monster, Jet. You are!" She yelled.

Jet glared at her, furious. Then he snatched the mirror from her hand. "She's as crazy as her brother! The bison will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night!" Jet cried to the crowd, who gasped in panic.

"No!" Taranee yelled.

Jet continued. "We're not safe, till his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the bison!" He shouted.

Hakoda: **We're not safe until he's dead**

Pakku: **He'll come stalking us at night**

Aunt Wu: **Set to sacrifice our children**

**To his monstrous appetite**

Pipsqueak: **He'll wreck havoc on our village**

**If we let him wander free**

Jet: **So it's time to take some action boys**

**It's time to follow me!**

**Through the mist**

**Through the woods**

**Through the darkness and the shadows**

**It's a nightmare**

**But it's one exciting ride**

Jet began to act like a monster chasing Ty Lee.

**Say a prayer then we're there**

**At the drawbridge of a castle**

**And there's something truly terrible inside**

Jet held up the mirror showing everyone Appa again.

**It's a bison!**

**He's got fangs**

**Razor sharp ones**

**Massive paws**

**Killer claws for the feast**

**Hear him roar**

**See him foam**

**But we're not coming home**

**Till he's dead**

"Good and dead!" Jet shouted, as the crowd cheered. "Kill the bison!"

"No! I won't let you do this!" Taranee shouted.

Jet grabbed her wrist. "If you're not with us, you're against! Bring her brother!"

"Get your hands of me!" Peter yelled, as he and Taranee were thrown into their cellar and locked inside.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Jet cried.

"Let us out!" Taranee screamed.

"We'll rid the village of this bison! Who's with me?!" Jet yelled. The crowd cheered as they marched to the castle.

Crowd: **Light your torch**

**Mount your horse**

Jet: **Screw your courage to their sticking place**

Crowd: **We're counting on Jet to lead the way**

**Though the mist, through the wood**

**Where within a haunted castle**

**Something's lurking that you don't see everyday**

**It's a bison**

**One as tall as a mountain**

**We won't rest till he's good and deceased**

**Sally forth, tally ho**

**Grab your sword, grab your bow and here we go!**

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!" Jet shouted.

Back in their cellar, Taranee was trying to break her way out. "I have to warn Appa. This is all my fault! Oh, Peter what are we going to do?!" She cried, starting to cry.

Peter hugged her. "Don't worry, we'll think of something," He said.

Outside, Lillian and Chris paced nervously.

"Oh man if those guys get to the castle then Irma and Cornelia are in danger!" Lillian cried. "We have to get Taranee and her brother out!"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, but how do we-Ah!" He cried.

He and Lillian had spied Peter's wood cutting invention.

Lillian smirked. "Time to make some firewood!"

Meanwhile the crowd continued marching.

Crowd: **We don't like what we don't understand**

**It frankly scares us**

**And this bison is mysterious at least**

They chopped down a tree and carried it with them, to use as a battering ram.

**Bring your guns**

**Bring you knives**

**Save your children and your wives**

**We'll save the village and our lives**

**We'll kill the beast!**

Standing in castle, Will, Sokka, Elyon, Irma, Cornelia, and Aang stood by a large window talking.

"I knew this would happen!" Will shouted.

"Yeah it was so stupid for us to get our hopes up!" Sokka agreed.

"Maybe it would have been better if Taranee had never come at all!" Aang cried.

Napoleon suddenly ran past them to look out the window.

"Could it be!?" Elyon said.

"Is it Taranee?" Irma asked. All the friends crowded around the window and gasped.

"Holy crap! Invaders!"

"Intruders!" Cornelia cried.

"And that punk leading them has the mirror!" Irma cried.

Will and Sokka turned to their friends. "Irma, you and Cornelia go and warn the master!" Sokka cried.

Irma and Cornelia nodded and ran off.

"And the rest of us need to get ready! Because if it's a fight they want we'll be ready for them!" Will cried.

Outside, Jet turned to the mob. "Take whatever booty you can find, but remember the bison is mine!"

Inside the servants marched down the stairs lead by Aang and Elyon.

Servants: **Hearts ablaze, banners high**

**We go marching into battle**

**Unafraid, although the danger just increased**

Crowd: **Raise the flag**

**Sing a song**

**Here we come we're fifty strong**

**And fifty benders can't be wrong**

**Let's kill the bison!**

Irma and Cornelia ran into Appa room. "Master we need to talk with you!" Irma cried.

"Leave me in peace," Appa moaned, still upset.

"But Master, the castle is being invaded!" Cornelia insisted.

Outside the mob kept chanting "Kill the bison!" Over and over again while banging the door with the battering ram. Inside all the servants were gathered around the door trying to hold off the mob with major difficulty.

"This isn't working!" Aang cried.

"What are we going to do!?" Elyon asked her fiancé.

Aang thought a minute. "Wait…I know what we can do!"

"What would you like us to do master?" Cornelia asked.

"It doesn't matter now," Appa said looking sadly at the rose. "Just let them come."

Outside Jet and his mob finally broke into the castle.


	13. The servant's battle

The servant's battle

After Jet and his mob broke in, they found the halls completely empty and dark. They didn't notice the kids hiding in the shadows. As they walked through, Aang and Elyon suddenly jumped out.

**"NOW!"** They yelled.

As soon as the words left their mouths the servants jumped out of the shadows and attacked the villagers. The villagers couldn't believe that they were actually fighting off a bunch of kids. In all the chaos none of the servants saw Jet sneak away to find only one person: Appa.

Back at Taranee's house, Chris and Lillian had managed to get the wood cutting machine started. Now they were going toward the cellar.

"Here we go!" Lillian yelled.

"What the heck?!" Peter cried, as he and Taranee peeked out of the cellar window. As soon as they saw what was going on, they immediately ducked.

"Get down!" Peter cried.

The invention reached the cellar and cut the door making an explosion. After everything had calmed down, Taranee and Peter peeked up and saw Lillian and Chris bobbing up and down with springs strung around their ankles.

"You guys seriously need to try this thing!" Chris said.

"It's totally awesome!" Lillian ageed.

Peter shook his head and went to free the kids feet while Taranee ran out to get the ostrich horse.

Back at the castle Long Shot was shooting arrows when a voice rang out. "Hey look up!" He saw Irma, Will, and Cornelia on a ledge above him holding a huge pot of boiling water.

"Now!" Irma yelled. Immediately she and Cornelia dumped the hot water on Long Shot, whom screamed and ran out of the castle. Irma and Cornelia laughed, giving each other high fives, before going off to do more fighting.

Upstairs, Jet was kicking open doors his hook swords ready in case he saw Appa. But so far he had found nothing.

Meanwhile, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Will managed to trip Smellerbee and send her flying into another room. They immediately went in after her.

A few seconds later Smellerbee ran out of the room, with her hair done up fancy, wearing a dress and make up. "I hate dresses!" She screamed as she ran off. Hay Lin, Will, and Cornelia laughed.

A short distance away, Ty Lee had cornered Irma and was slowly moving a huge blazing torch toward her. Suddenly Sokka appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a Napoleon army hat laughing like crazed maniac. When he saw Irma's predicament he slid down the stairs, holding his space sword in hand. When his sword made contact with Ty Lee's behind the acrobat jumped into the air, olding her behind and screaming in pain. **"YEEEEEOOOOOOOOW!!!!"**

In the forest, Taranee, Peter, Chris, and Lillian were riding back to the castle.

'Appa, please, please, be alright!' Taranee thought

Back at the castle, Aang heard a scream and turned to see Pipsqueak, pulling on Elyon's braids. He got an angry look on his face. "Nobody messes with my woman!" He yelled.

He flew over to Pipsqueak and sent fire at his butt. Pipsqueak took of screaming, throwing Elyon into the air. Aang held out his hands and caught Elyon.

"My hero!" Elyon said. Then she threw her arms around Aang's neck and kissed him.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee and her friend Mai cornered Napoleon in the kitchen.

"We got you now cat!" Mai sneered.

Suddenly the drawers opened and out popped giant knives. Then Miko and Darren turned the stoves on and laughed like evil war lords, while the stove gave off an eerie glow. Mai and Ty Lee screamed and ran out.

"Run away!" Ty Lee yelled. The rest of the mob followed her lead and they all ran out for the castle.

Each of the servants cheered, they were victorious.

Will and Sokka stood on the steps of the castle. "And stay out!" Will yelled after the mob.

Irma walked up to Sokka. "Hey thanks for saving me Sokka," She said.

Sokka turned to her to reply, but Irma threw her arms around him and kissed him. When she pulled away Sokka was bit dazed. "Anytime," Sokka replied, as he and Irma blushed deeply.

As the servants celebrated none of them thought that Jet was still in the castle looking for Appa.


	14. Jet vs Appa

Jet vs. Appa

Upstairs, Jet heard his mob leave the castle, but he didn't care. He was entirely focused on getting rid of Appa. He soon came to west wing and found Appa, still depressed, by his window. Appa looked up and saw Jet, but he just groaned and looked down at the rose. There were only two petals left!

"Finally," Jet sneered, holding up a bow and arrow. He aimed and shot an arrow at Appa's back, making the bison roar in pain. Jet smirked and pushed Appa out the window onto the balcony. Appa tried to get up, but Jet kicked him toward the edge, his swords in hand.

"What's the matter, you stupid bison?" Jet sneered, laughing. "To kind and gentle to fight back?"

Appa groaned. 'What's the use?' Appa thought. 'Without Taranee, my life is meaningless.'

Then a voice rang out, that was like music to Appa's ears. **"APPA NO!!"**

The bison looked down and saw Taranee on the bridge to the castle.

"Taranee?" He said in disbelief.

**"NO JET DON'T!!"** Taranee shirked in horror, as Jet raised his sword to kill Appa.

As Jet brought down his sword, Appa grabbed it by the handle and stood up facing Jet. Now he was ready to fight!

Taranee quickly dismounted the ostrich horse and ran into the castle.

"Taranee, be careful!" Peter yelled after her.

"Taranee! You're back!" Elyon cried, as she, Aang, Will, Sokka, Cornelia, Irma, and Hay Lin saw her. Taranee ran past them.

"What's wrong?" Hay Lin asked.

"Appa's in danger!" Taranee screamed.

The servants all looked at each other in shock. Their master was in danger?!

Taranee ran as fast as she could up the steps of the west wing.

Back on the roof, Jet swung his sword at a dark figure and bashed it's head off, but it only turned out to be a stone gargoyle.

"Come on out and fight, bison!" Jet called. "Were you in love with her filthy beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you, when she had someone like me?!" Jet taunted.

Appa had had enough and came out to attack Jet. Jet spun around and swung at Appa who dodged each of his attacks.

"It's over bison!" Jet cried. "Taranee is mine!"

Appa, now more furious then words could say, head butted Jet and held him by his throat over the ledge.

"Please let me, go. Let me go. I'll do anything. Anything!" Jet pleaded.

Appa's angry expression turned to one of compassion as he placed Jet on eth roof. "Get out," He growled at Jet.

Taranee ran up on the balcony. "Appa!" She called.

Appa whipped around and smiled widely when he saw Taranee. "Taranee!"

Appa quickly climbed the rooftop and placed his paw on Taranee's cheek. "You came back!"

Taranee smiled at him and placed her hand over his. Suddenly without warning Appa let out a roar of pain. Taranee gasped in horror when she saw Jet, holding a bloody knife in his hand and a crazed look on his face. Jet had just stabbed Appa in the back. As jet got ready to stab Appa again, he tripped and fell off the roof. Appa would have fallen too, if Taranee hadn't grabbed him. Jet let out a scream and then was gone forever.

Taranee gently pulled the wounded Appa onto the balcony and laid him on his back. At that moment, Elyon, Aang, Will, Sokka, Irma, and Cornelia ran up, but stopped dead in their tracks and gasped in horror and shock at what they were seeing.

Taranee placed her hand on Appa's cheek and he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "You came back."

"If only I'd gotten here sooner," Taranee cried.

"Maybe it's better this way," Appa groaned.

"No! Don't talk like that!" Taranee insisted. "We're together now, everything will be fine!"

"At least I got to see you one last time," Appa moaned.

Taranee began to tear up and she sang softly.

Taranee: **We are home**

**We are where we shall be forever**

**Trust in me for you know**

**I won't run away**

**For today this is all that I need**

**And all that I need to say**

**Don't you know how**

**You've changed me?**

**Strange how I finally see**

**I found home**

**You're my home**

**Stay with me**

Appa gave her a small smile, before he laid down his head and closed his eyes. Taranee gasped and covered her mouth in horror. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged Appa.

"No, no! Please don't leave me!" She sobbed. "I love you!"

Just as she spoke the last rose petal fell. Elyon and Irma threw themselves into Aang and Sokka's arms sobbing as Will and Cornelia hastily wiped their tears away from their eyes. Their master was dead and they would never be adult again.


	15. Happily ever after

Happily ever after

For a few minutes the only sound was Taranee's gently sobbing, but soon magic sparks began to hit the ground. Taranee gasped when Appa was suddenly lifted into the air. Elyon, Aang, Irma, Sokka, Will, and Cornelia watched with wide eyes at what was happening.

Appa was surrounded by his own cloak as magic surrounded him. His hands glowed and they were turned into human hands. As were his feet. Then his body glowed and he was lowered to the ground partially covered with the cloak. Taranee hesitantly walked forward, but jumped back as the figure stood up with his back facing her. When he turned around Taranee saw a 17 year old boy with black hair, amber eyes, and pale skin. Taranee thought he was extremely handsome, but she was confused. Elyon, Aang, Irma, Cornelia, Sokka, and Will sure weren't. Their jaws dropped when they saw him.

"Master!?" They cried in shock

Taranee's eyes widened when she heard what they called the boy. "Appa?" She asked.

The boy smiled tenderly at her. "Appa was just what the servants called me while I was a bison. My real name is Zuko."

Taranee walked over to him and looked into his eyes. A smile slowly spread across her face as she realized Zuko's eyes were the same as Appa's.

"It is you!" Taranee cried tears of happiness running down her face.

Zuko laughed and gently wiped away Taranee's tears. Then he and Taranee kissed. A fireworks was sent off and it spread over the castle turning night into day and made the gloomy castle bright and happy. Aang and Elyon walked up to Taranee and Zuko, when suddenly they were turned into 21 year olds.

"Aang! Elyon!" Zuko cried excitedly.

Then Irma, Will, Cornelia, and Sokka become 25 year olds.

"Irma! Sokka! Will! Cornelia!" Zuko laughed happily. Then he hugged each of his friends. "Look at us!"

"Irma!" Chris yelled as he came in.

"Cornelia!" Lillian cried.

Suddenly both she and Chris turned into 14 year olds.

Irma and Cornelia laughed as they hugged their, no longer little, siblings.

"This is great!" Irma yelled.

"It's a miracle!" Aang yelled, grabbing his giggling fiancé around her waist and spinning her in the air.

"You bet it is!" Sokka exclaimed wrapping his arms around Irma.

Later that day, Zuko and Taranee spun around the ballroom, wearing the outfits they had worn the other night, while all their friends, including Peter and some of the villagers, watched them. Everyone went 'aw' as Zuko kissed Taranee.

Aang and Elyon sighed. "That's so romantic," Elyon said.

Aang smirked at her. "You do realized that now we can finally get married right?"

Elyon returned the smirk. "You betcha I do!"

She and Aang were about to kiss when suddenly Will and Sokka came between them.

"Well guys I think everything turned out pretty good!" Will said.

"So since everything is over, I think we should just let bygones be bygones?" Sokka said.

Aang and Elyon shrugged. "Sure why not? We did tell you that Taranee would break the spell after all," Aang said.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right! Will and I told you two that!"

Elyon frowned. "No you idiots! We told you!"

Will gritted her teeth. "You certainly did not, you freaking air heads!"

Aang and Elyon held up their fists. "Being it on busybodies!" They said in unison.

With that the four adults lunged at each other and became a cloud of dust as they fought with each other.

Taranee and Zuko rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Then Taranee smirked and took her lover by the hand. She led him over to Peter and gently pushed him forward.

Zuko gulped nervously. "Uh Peter. I just wanted to apologize for everything and I'm really sorry for what I put you through."

Peter placed a reassuring hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Relax it's cool!" Then he put on a serious face. "But you better take care of my little sister and if you don't I'll be the first one she tells and you will be in some seriously hot water."

Zuko laughed and wrapped his arm around Taranee's shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll be the happiest girl in the world. I'll make sure of that." Then he and Taranee began to dance again.

Irma and Cornelia smiled as they watched the happy couple, Chris and Lillian standing next to them.

"Man I'm so glad that this all over!" Irma said.

Chris nodded. "Yep. Too bad that that wood chopper's busted."

Lillian laughed. "Yeah that was pretty fun!"

"What wood chopper?" Cornelia asked, her eyes narrowing.

"What did you two do?" Irma asked her brother, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing Irma," Chris replied.

"All that matters is that Taranee and Zuko are going to live happily ever after, right?" Lillian asked.

Cornelia smiled. "Yes they are, Lillian."

Then Chris frowned as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Do Lillian and I still have to share a bed?" He asked his sister.

Cornelia and Irma laughed as everyone began to sing.

All: **Certain as the sun**

**Rising in the east**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the Bison**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the Bison!**

And, just as Cornelia said, they all lived happily ever after.

**_THE END_**


End file.
